photograph
by jiminKai
Summary: jongin hanya seorang model amatiran yang bermimpi untuk menjadi model papan atas dan bertemu dengan rivalnya saat junior school i'm not good at summary it's HUNKAI AND KOOKMIN mungkin nanti bisa nambah
1. Chapter 1

**Photograph**

hunkai

Sehun berlari secepat mungkin,menghindari orang – orang berbadan tegap yang mengejarnya dari belakang,sesekali ia membenarkan letak posisi ranselnya

Ia berlari ke gang – gang sempit dan berliku,merutuk karena orang – orang itu tak berhenti mengejarnya meskipun ia sudah berlari cukup jauh dan ini sangat melelahkan,kakinya terasa hampir putus tapi ia tak ingin tertangkap begitu saja,bisa – bisa ia dikurung di ...ia bosan disana,ia butuh udara bebas untuk tetap hidup dan keluar dari penjara itu adalah ide bagus tapi mengerikan.

Sehun memasuki sebuah celah sempit diantara dinding setelah melewati persimpangan jalan,menetralkan nafasnya dan mengusahakan untuk tak terlalu keras menarik nafas,ia menunggu beberapa saat hingga orang – orang berbadan tegap itu melewati tempatnya,itu belum selesai

Bisa saja mereka kembali dan menemukannya,mungkin berdiam diri disana untuk beberapa saat tak apa,sekalian beristirahat,kakinya sangat pegal.

Sehun mengambil ponsel dan mengetik pesan keseseorang

' _hyung,jemput aku dilapangan basket'_

Send...

hunkai

hunkai

hunkai

"demi tuhan sehun,kau benar – benar cari mati rupanya..."

Luhan merutuk dan memaki sehun bersamaan,ia tak habis pikir dengan pikiran sehun yang berniat kabur dan melepas kehidupan mewahnya hanya untuk menjadi seorang fotografer terlebih,sehun melibatkannya yang tak tau apa-apa.

"aku hanya mencari kebebasan hyung,bukan cari mati"

Sahut sehun sekenanya,ia memijat kedua kakinya

Efek terlalu lama berlari membuat kakinya terasa mau lepas

"itu sama saja bodoh,dan kenapa harus melibatkanku? Ibumu itu sangat menakutkan dan aku pasti kena getah akibat perbuatan nekatmu ini"

"hyung,kau tau sendiri dia menyeramkan jadi lebih baik antarkan saja aku jepang daripada aku kembali dan aku akan dibunuhnya,oh bukan aku saja tentunya kau juga ikut dibunuhnya"

Luhan mendengus sebal,sebenarnya apa yang sehun katakan benar juga

Ibu sehun sangat menyeramkan,seperti nenek sihir di dongeng – dongeng yang luhan baca saat kecil dulu,demi tuhan ia sudah berumur 25 sekarang tapi bayang – bayang nenek sihir di dongeng masih ia ingat,mungkin karena mirip dengan ibu sehun.

"baiklah,tapi tidak sekarang...aku harus memesan tiket dulu dan-"

"terserah hyung,asalkan malam ini tak menginap diapartementmu...orang suruhan ibuku pasti sudah disana"

Luhan sudah tau itu,apalagi memangnya? Setiap sehun membuat ulah pasti dirinya juga ikut kena getahnya tapi yang membuatnya semakin kesal adalah sehun seenaknya memotong kata-katanya

Sudah tak sabaran,menyebalkan tak sopan pula.

Oh,andaikan dia bukan anak keluarga oh yang terpandang itu,sudah ia tenggelamkan anak itu dikolam ikan.

hunkai

hunkai

hunkai

"jongin hyung,akhirnya aku mendapat kontrak di 88 entertainment..ah,aku sungguh senang "

Jongin menanggapinya dengan senyuman manis yang dipaksakan,setidaknya ia harus terlihat senang melihat jimin akhirnya mendapat kontrak dari agensi yang besar seperti 88ent.

Meskipun nasibnya belum sebagus jmin

"selamat jimin,jangan melupakanmu kalau kau sudah terkenal" candanya

"aish,mana mungkin hyung...kau yang sudah membantuku hingga sekarang,jika ada kesempatan aku akan mengatakan pada presdir tetangmu,sayang jika bakatmu tak dilihat orang sehebat presdir"

Jongin tersenyum dan mengacak rambut jimin

Ah,akhirnya jimin bisa menggapai cita-citanya menjadi seorang model

"tidak perlu,memulai dari bawah itu lebih baik..."

Jimin terdiam,kemudian memeluk jongin

"ma'af hyung,aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu..." sesalnya

"jangan berkata seperti itu"

Jongin melepas pelukannya dan menampakkan senyumnya,ia melihat seseorang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk sekarang dan sedang memperhatikan mereka

"sepertinya kau sudah ditunggu"

Jimin menolehkan pandangannya dan melihat suga melambaikan tangan padanya

"ah,iya...aku ada pemotretan hari ini,aku pergi dulu hyung...besok aku akan menemuimu lagi"

Janjinya,jongin mengangguk dan jimin beranjak menghampiri suga kemudian mereka keluar dari caffe menuju sebuah mobil van

Jongin menghela nafas,ia membuang pandangannya kearah luar jendela

Menerawang

Jongin adalah seorang mahasiswa seni yang berbakat,ia bermimpi menjadi model papan atas

Tapi sejauh ini ia hanya menjadi model untuk fotografer amatir yang karyanya belum dikenal publik,ia menerima setiap tawaran untuk berpose entah didepan camera atau hanya duduk diam dengan pose yang sama selama berpuluh – puluh menit didepan pelukis.

Ia masih belum bisa mengontrol raut emosinya,karena itulah ia belum bisa mendapatkan kontrak di agensi meskipun bukan sekali dua kali ia mengikuti audisi

Terkadang ekspresinya akan kaku jika bertemu dengan orang – orang baru,ia juga bukan orang yang bisa menampilkan ekspresi bagus saat berhadapan dengan orang banyak,ia mudah gugup,meskipun tubuhnya proposional dan indah bukan hal mudah jika ia tak bisa menampilkan emosi yang diinginkan fotografer ternama.

Terlebih lagi dia orang yang mudah bosan dan cepat marah,ia tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya,entah sedang sedih,marah,bahagia,atau kecewa

Orang – orang akan mudah melihatnya dan itu menjadi masalah untuknya,seorang model harus pandai mengatur ekspresi emosi.

Jimin belum lama terjun ke dunia model,baru beberapa kali ia berpose didepan camera tapi sudah dilirik oleh agensi modeling yang cukup berpengaruh di jepang,anak itu benar – benar beruntung

Jimin hanya selangkah di belakang mimpinya menjadi model papan atas,88ent sudah tak diragukan lagi kualitasnya,model – model yang bernaung dibawah agensi itu selalu menjadi sorotan

Beberapa majalah nasional maupun internasional memakai model mereka untuk berpose menjadi cover,beberapa event runway juga memakai model dari 88ent

Sebut saja ren yang sekarang berhasil menjadi model di amerika,atau aomi yang menjadi salah satu angel di victoria secret,aiko yang akhirnya menjadi aktris dan haru yang sekarang terkenal karena mendirikan sebuah rumah mode yang cukup besar.

Semua model yang pernah bernaung di bawah 88ent selalu berhasil.

Dan,jongin rasa...ini memang bukan jalannya

hunkai

hunkai

hunkai

Luhan baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan ambut yang agak basah dan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya,ia duduk di samping sehun yang sedang mengotak – atik kameranya, mungkin sedang melihat hasil fotonya mengingat sepanjang perjalanan dari bandara hingga motel sehun tak berhenti mengambil gambar.

Luhan sengaja menyewa sebuah kamar dimotel kecil seperti ini,ia tak ingin menanggung resiko dengan menginap dihotel besar dan suruhan ibu sehun menemukannya,itu menyeramkan.

"mandi sana,jangan terus melihat kameramu"

Sehun masih tak menggubris,ia masih fokus melihat setiap foto yang diambilnya

"hyung,besok temani aku keluar"

"untuk apa?"

"mengambil gambar,kau tau aku tidak terlalu tau tempat – tempat di sini,sekalian mencari model"

Luhan menghentikan tangannya yang tengah mengeringkan kepalanya dengan handuk dan menoleh pada sehun.

"sehun,kau yakin dengan ini?" tanyanya

"maksudmu?"

"kau serius mencari model untuk kau foto? "

"tentu hyung,aku ingin mencari wajah – wajah baru untuk menjadi objek fotoku,lagipula kau sudah tau tujuanku kabur dari rumah"

Luhan menghela nafa

"kenapa kau tidak jadi anak penurut saja sih seperti kris? Kenapa harus bersikeras menjadi fotografer,padahal keluargamu terlalu kaya dibanding hanya menjadi fotografer"

Sehun tersenyum dan menoleh pada luhan

"passionku sejak keci adalah menjadi fotografer hyung,kris hyung memang berbakat dibisnis dan dia cocok mengelola perusahaan keluarga,tapi aku tidak"

"aku tidak tertarik pada jurnal – jurnal dan juga jas klasik,aku ingin membuktikan pada mereka bahwa pilihanku bukan hal buruk,mereka sudah memiliki kris hyung untuk perusahaan dan aku tidak perlu menurut pada mereka...aku ingin dikenal lewat karya – karyaku hyung,aku ingin semua orang melihat setiap objek yang kuabadikan dengan pandangan lain bukan dengan cara mereka melihat seperti biasa"

Luhan menganga mendengar penjelasan sehun,ia pikir sehun hanya pria berumur 21 tahun yang kekanakan dan suka mencari kepuasan untuk sendiri,luhan tak menyadari bahwa dibalik sisi kekanakan sehun ada sisi dewasa yang tak ia dan keluarga sehun lihat.

"a-ah..baiklah,terserah kau saja"

Jawab luhan

"ngomong – ngomong soal model,aku punya kenalan yang tau beberpa model-"

"sudah kubilang aku ingin wajah baru hyung,aku tak mau model yang sudah dipakai banyak orang"

"dengarkan aku dulu,temanku ini pandai melihat bakat orang dan mungkin dia bisa membantu mencari calon model untukmu"

Sehun mengerjap,kemudian mengangguk menyadari maksud luhan

"ah,baiklah aku mengerti"

hunkai

hunkai

hunkai

Jongin sudah merasa pegal,berpose dengan posisi yang sama selama hampir 45 menit membuat otot – ototnya terasa kaku,sedangkan jungkook terlihat belum akan selesai dengan lukisannya

"jungkook,masih lama?"

Tanyanya,sudah beberapa kali ia menanyakan hal yang sama saking bosannya

"sedikit lagi hyung dan selesai"

Jungkook tersenyum lebar padanya dan jongin menghela nafas lega,ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan melemaskan setiap otot ditubuhnya yang terasa kaku

Ia menghampiri lukisan jungkook untuk melihat hasilnya,jungkook tadi pergi dan sesaat kemudian kembali dengan botol minuman ditangannya dan memberikannya satu pada jongin

"wah,kau benar – benar berbakat jungkook"

Pujinya

"terima kasih hyung,kau juga"

Jongin melirik dan tersenyum

"benarkah?"

"tentu,ah..sayang sekali jimin hyung sudah jadi model profesional sekarang,aku jadi tidak bisa melukisnya sesuka hati seperti dulu"

Jongin tertawa dan menggoda jungkook,ia tau jungkook menyukai jimin sejak dulu

"wah wah wah,tidakkah kau puas dengan puluhan koleksi lukisan jimin di rumahmu?"

"hyuung"

Rengeknya manja,ia malu mengakuinya tapi kenyataannya seperti itu

Dulu sebelum jimin menandatangani kontrak mereka akan bersama minimal 4 kali sehari untuk melukis dan dilukis,tapi sekarang sudah sulit mengingat jimin sudah dikontrak dan waktunya sudah tak sebebas dulu lagui.

"kenapa kau tak jadi pelukis profesional saja jungkook?"

Jungkook menghela nafas,jongin orang kesekian kalinya yang menanyakan hal itu

"ini hanya hobiku hyung,aku tak berniat menjadi pelukis profesional,aku ingin menjadi penyanyi"

Jongin mengulum senyum,jungkook di anugerahi bakat tapi tak mau memanfaatkannya dengan baik dan malah bermimpi hal lain

"hyung,kenapa kau tak mengikuti jejak jimin hyung? Aku tau kau berbakat juga"

"aku mencobanya beberapa kali,tapi belum berhasil..."

Jungkook menoleh

"benarkah?"

Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk

"tapi cukup menjadi modelmu saja tak apa,sekalian aku belajar...atau kau sudah bosan denganku?"

"ada – ada saja kau hyung,sayang jika bakatmu tak kau keluarkan..."

"kau tau aku tak mudah berekspesi selain pada orang yang sudah kukenal"

"lalu"

"itulah masalahnya,mereka bilang aku tak cocok menjadi model"

"konyol"

"sudahlah,kau lihat saja suatu saat nanti...aku akan menjadi model profesional"

"itu pasti hyung"

Jongin tersenyum kecil dan meminum minumannya,masih dengan memandang sketsanya yang tergores dengan nyata disana

hunkai

hunkai

hunkai

Hari pertama sehun dan luhan keluar dari motel setelah seharian kemarin mengurung diri di kamar,sehun masih belum menemukan orang yang cocok menjadi objek cameranya

Dan sekarang,ia dan luhan sedang menunggu teman luhan di sebuah caffe tak jauh dari motel

"dimana dia hyung? Kita sudah disini selama setengah jam"

Keluh sehun

"dia bilang sebentar lagi-ah,itu dia..."

Luhan melambai pada seseorang yang baru memasuki caffe,orang itu membalas lambaiannya dan menghampiri meja luhan dan sehun,ia berhigh five dengan luhan dan kemudian membungkok pada sehun

"halo,aku jeon jungkook,ma'af aku terlambat"

Sapanya pada sehun yang dibalasnya dengan anggukan

"oh sehun"

"sehun,dia yang ku ceritakan padamu,jeongkook adalah juniorku di klub dance dulu"

"uhm"

Sahutnya

"jungkook,bagaimana?"

"aku punya seorang teman,dia juga menjadi model untuk lukisanku...dan kupikir dia berbakat,hanya saja dia tidak cukup percaya diri menampilkan bakatnya "

Luhan menoleh pada sehun,meminta pendapatnya

"apa Kau punya fotonya?"

Jungkook mengangguk dan membuka ponselnya,dan menunjukan foto jongin yang ia ambil diam – diam saat berlatih ballet

Sehun terlihat berpikir,keningnya berkerut melihat foto itu

"kurasa dia cukup bagus untuk jadi modelmu sehun"

Sehun mengangguk,tapi masih belum cukup yakin lagipula ia sedang berpikir sekarang

"yaah,dia terlihat bagus di kamera tapi seperti yang dikatakan jungkook tadi,seorang model yang tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri adalah masalah hyung"

Ujarnya,ia meletakkan foto itu dan tersenyum tipis

"kau bisa mengajarinya,lagipula kau bilang mencari wajah baru jadi wajar jika dia masih perlu belajar"

"dia hanya tidak merasa nyaman bekerja dengan orang baru,jika kau mengakrabkan diri dan sering bersamanya dia akan santai dan mau menunjukan bakatnya secara alami"

Sehun terdiam,menimbang penjelasan jungkook

Tapi kemudian mengangguk

"baiklah,bisa kau hubungi dia?"

hunkai

hunkai

hunkai

Jongin baru memasuki apartement kecilnya dengan wajah lelah,tugas – tugas kuliah sangat membuat otak dan badannya lelah

Ia mengerang melihat bagaimana berantakannya ruang tengah,sampah bungkus snack berserakan dan botol – botol minuman tergeletak dimeja,ini pasti ulah kakaknya,siapa lagi

"hyuuung"

Teriaknya,ia tau taemin didalam kamarnya karena ia melihat sepatunya di rak depan

Taemin adalah seorang aktor dengan peran kecil di beberapa drama,saat ini taemin berada dijepang untuk syuting drama baru dan mengharuskannya tinggal beberapa lama dan apartement jongin menjadi pilihannya untuk tinggal sementara,masalahnya sejak taemin datang apartemen jongin selalu berantakan dan banyak sampah yang berserakan.

Selalu jongin yang harus membersihkannya dengan alasan taemin lelah,harus mempelajari naskah dan masih banyak lagi alibi untuk menghindari tugas membersihkan sampah.

Jongin melempar tasnya dan dengan wajah kesal mengambil sapu dan kemoceng

Baru saja ia akan membersihkannya,ponselnya bergetar

Ada sebuah pesan masuk dari jungkook

'hyung,datanglah ke moonblack coffe malam ini'

Jongin mendengus membaca pesan singkat itu

"apa ini? Aku lelah dan dia menyuruhku datang,paling hanya untuk menjadi model lagi"

Gerutunya,ia mengetik pesan balasan dan mengirimkannya lalu mulai membersihkan sampah – sampah

Beberapa saat kemudian ponselnya bergetar lagi dan lagi - lagi pesan balasan dari jungkook

'hyung kau akan menyesal jika tidak datang,temanku sedang mencari model'

Jongin melebarkan matanya,lalu meletakkan sapu yang ia pegang dan menelfon jungkook

"jungkook" pekiknya saat panggilannya dijawab,ia mendengar jungkook menggerutu karena suaranya yang nyaring

"aku akan datang malam ini,tunggu aku"

Katanya singkat,kemudian menutup telepon tanpa mendengar jungkook bicara lebih dahulu

Ia terlalu senang sekarang,ia bahkan melonjak kegirangan dengan tangan mendekap ponselnya

Bibirnya tak berhenti tersenyum lebar,berkali – kali ia menyebut nama tuhan

"oh ya tuhan,akhirnya...akhirnya...taemin hyuung"

Jongin beranjak menuju kamar yang ada satu – satunya diapartemennya,menghampiri taemin yang tengah bergulung dengan selimut tebalnya dan menubruk lalu memeluknya dengan keras masih dengan senyumnya

"hyuung,adikmu akan jadi model"

Taemin mengerang kesal,tubuhnya ia goyang – goyangkan supaya jongin melepas pelukannya

"ya! Jongin..lepas,sesak tau"

Jongin tertawa kemudian melepas pelukannya

"hyung,tadi jungkook mengatakan padaku bahwa ada yang mau memakai jasaku,aah..hyuung..aku senang sekali"

Taemin memutar matanya malas dan beranjak duduk,jongin benar-benar terlihat seperti orang gila sekarang

"ya tuhan,kukira apa...kau sudah seperti orang gila jongin"

Jongin memberengut dan melayangkan tatapan kesalnya pada taemin

"hyung,kau tak senang aku dapat pekerjaan"

"sudahlah,kau berlebihan jongin...selamat kalau begitu,sudah mau tidur"

Taemin kembali berbaring dan Jongin benar – benar ingin menendang bokong taemin sekarang

hunkai

hunkai

hunkai

Sehun masih memandangi foto yang jungkook perhatikan tadi,sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari caffe menuju motel ia tak berhenti melihat wajah dipotret merasa tak asing dengannya

"kenapa? Kau serius sekali melihatinya"

Sehun menggumam

"hemm,...hanya sedang berpikir hyung"

"tentang apa?"

"aku...rasanya tidak asing dengan orang ini"

Sehun merasa pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat dan ia tengah flashback sekarang,mencoba mengingat siapa dan dimana ia bertemu orang ini.

Ia tersentak tiba –tiba

"ya tuhan!"

hunkai

hunkai

hunkai

hai... hai..hai...

aku bawa ff baru,yang dua aja belum kelar malah udah buat lagi

ah,idenya tiba-tiba aja terlintas dan aku langsung bikin

ini hunkai sama kookmin again

hehe...

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**photograph**

 **hunkai**

 **kookmin**

Jongin membaca tulisan di kertas yang hampir lusuh ditanganya dan nama caffe didepannya bergantian,mencocokkan yakin memang caffe itu yang dimaksud,ia kemudian beranjak masuk,suara lonceng menyambutnya dan jongin terpana dengan bangunan klasik yang indah setelah satu langkah pertamanya.

Ornamen – ornamen yang menghiasi dan pencahayaan yang cukup terang serta musik klasik yang diputar menambah nilai plus cafe ini,dindingnya berwarna merah,dan di sisi-sisi yang lain ada berbagai lukisan eropa dan juga potret-potret jaman dulu.

Seakan tersadar tujuannya,jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kedalam caffe,cukup ramai dan banyak meja dan jongin tidak tau orang yang akan ditemuinya yang mana,caffe itu terdiri dari dua lantai,ada tangga yang cukup tinggi di pojok caffe.

Jongin mengambil ponselnya dan menelfon nomor yang jungkook berikan kemarin,menunggu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tersambung dan suara seorang laki – laki menjawabnya.

" _hallo"_

"hallo,saya model yang hari ini bekerja sama dengan anda,saya sudah sampai di caffe"

" _ah,kau naik saja kelantai dua,disini hanya ada kami"_

"baiklah,saya akan kesana sekarang"

Jongin mengakhiri telfonnya

"kami?"

Tanyanya pada diri sendiri,jadi ada berapa orang yang ada di lantai dua? Ah..ini kan pemotretan,tentu saja ada banyak orang di tim.

Jongin beranjak menuju tangga dan naik kelantai dua,sesampainya disana kening jongin kembali berkerut,ia kira akan ada banyak orang tapi ternyata hanya ada dua orang yang tengah duduk di pinggir jendela,satu orang terlihat sedang menikmati minumannya dan yang satunya lagi duduk membelakangi jongin.

Jongin menghampiri mereka dan ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan salah satunya ia tersenyum dan menyapa dengan membungkukkan badan.

"kau sudah datang,aku yang berbicara denganmu di telepon tadi"

Sosok tampan itu berdiri dari duduknya dan tersenyum pada jongin.

"aku luhan"

"saya kim jongin"

"informal saja,aku tidak suka berbicara formal..apakah itu kasar?"

"aah..tidak,tidak apa-apa"

Sehun masih belum menolehkan kepalanya dan masih sibuk dengan kameranya,jongin melihatnya dan heran,orang ini kah fotografernya?kenapa tidak menyapanya.

"sehun,dia sudah datang"

Ujar luhan,sehun menggumam

Tangannya masih sibuk mereview foto-foto yang ia dapatkan sejak kemarin.

"sehun"

Tegur luhan,sehun kembali bergumam tapi ia meletakkan kameranya dan berdiri lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah jongin,ia tersenyum melihat wajah jongin yang tak berubah sejak dulu.

"hay jongin,lama tidak jumpa..."

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

Jungkook tersenyum memperhatikan jimin yang tengah berpose didepan kamera dengan puppy cokelat,senada dengan outfitnya.

Jimin terlihat manis seperti itu,make up yang sempurna dan mata jimin yang kecil membuatnya sangat indah,ditambah dengan senyumnya yang seperti biasa selalu membuat jungkook merasa bahagia melihatnya,beberapa kali jimin melihatnya dan tersenyum.

"oke,kita selesai hari ini"

Jimin tersenyum dan membungkuk pada fotografer dan staf yang sudah bekerja dengannya seharian ini,ia lalu menyerahkan puppy cokelat itu pada salah satu staff kemudian menghampiri jungkook.

"hei,kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Tanya jimin,jungkook menyodorkan botol minuman padanya yang diterimanya dengan senang hati dan meminumnya.

"aku mengantarkan sesuatu pada temanku disini,kau sangat bagus hari ini hyung"

Puji jungkook

"benarkah? Tapi aku merasa kurang maksimal"

"aish,bicara apa kau hyung,kau bahkan lebih menggemaskan dari puppy tadi"

"ya!aku tampan tau..."

Jungkook terkekeh,senang bisa menggoda jimin lagi seperti ini.

"apa hari ini kau sudah selesai?"

Tanya jungkook

Jimin mengangguk,ia mengambil tissue dan berniat menyeka keringatnya tapi jungkook sudah lebih dulu mengambilnya dan menyeka keringat diwajahnya,pipi jimin merona meski agak samar dan jungkook senang melihatnya

"hari ini jongin hyung ada pemotretan didekat sini,mau melihatnya"

"benarkah?aah..akhirnya,baiklah aku akan ganti baju dulu,kau...mau menunggu sebentar"

"tentu hyung"

Jimin segera beranjak menuju ruang make up dan mengganti bajunya

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

"disini?waah...lusa aku juga ada pemotretan disini"

Gumam jimin begitu memasuki caffe tempat jongin melakukan pemotretan

"caffe ini memang sangat bagus,ayo kelantai atas,dia disana"

"eumhh"

Responnya dan berjalan mengikuti jungkook menuju lantai dua,diujung tangga ia melihat luhan hendak turun

"luhan hyung"

Panggilnya,luhan menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya pada jungkook

"kau disini?"

Jungkook mengangguk,ia menggandeng tangan jimin menuju kearah luhan

"apa jongin hyung sedang pemotretan sekarang?"

Luhan mengedikkan bahu dan menunjuk ke arah jongin dan sehun yang sedang duduk berhadapan didekat jendela dengan tatapan yang saling ditunjukan satu sama lain

"eoh,mereka sedang apa?"

Tanya jimin.

 **Hunkai**

Luhan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dua orang ini yang ternyata sudah saling kenal dan bahkan mereka saling menyebut nama satu sama lain dengan teriakan yang membuat kepalanya berdengung,namun...sudah 15 menit mereka duduk berhadapan tapi belum ada satu patahpun yang keluar dan malah saling menatap tajam,merasa suasana tak mendukung lebih baik luhan menyingkir saja.

"kukira kau sudah jadi model terkenal seperti yang kau sombongkan dulu"

Ujar sehun,matanya memandang remeh sosok didepannya dengan tangan yang terlipat didepan dada,sedangkan jongin menghela nafasnya

"yah,kukira kau juga sudah menjadi fotografer model victoria secret,lalu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

Sehun menggeram rendah mendengar sindiran menyebalkan itu,jongin sama sekali tidak berubah

"aku belum mau saja,kau tau banyak orang yang mau memakai jasaku"

"benarkah? Tapi jungkook bilang fotografer yang akan kerjasama denganku masih baru"

Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menumpukkan kedua tangannya di meja.

"bisakah kau tidak menyebalkan? Kim jongin"

"dan bisakah kau tidak mengintimidasiku seperti ini? Oh sehun"

Sehun kembali menggeram dan menghela nafasnya

"ya!kudengar ada model amatiran yang butuh pekerjaan dan aku hanya ingin membantunya,mana kutau ternyata model itu kau"

Jongin mencebik lalu meraih cangkirnya dan meminum tehnya dengan rakus,lalu meletakkannya hingga terdenga suara berdenting.

"lalu maumu apa sekarang? Kau mau membatalkan kerja sama kita? Tidak,aku tidak mau"

"kenapa? Kau butuh pekerjaan kan?"

Tebak sehun dan sayangnya itu benar

"kau juga sama,dan alasanku yang lain karena kau tidak mau malu didepan hyungku"

Ujar jongin membela diri,beberapa saat mereka diam lagi dengan mata saling menatap tajam

"baik,kita lakukan ini dan setelah itu selesai,aku tidak mau lagi bekerja sama denganmu"

Ucap sehun,final

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

"pacarmu?"

Luhan mengerling kearah jimin yang sedang mengantri membeli minuman,sedangkan ia dan jungkook duduk disalah satu bangku tak jauh darinya,setelah melihat jongin dan sehun mereka memutuskan untuk menjauh saja dan membiarkan mereka berdua melanjutkan pekerjaan meeka.

Jungkook tersenyum penuh arti kemudian menggeleng

"bukan hyung"

"benarkah? Kukira kekasihmu,kalian terlihat mesra tadi saat bergandengan tangan"

"ah,kami memang sering seperti itu,jangan salah paham,aku masih hanya sekedar temannya"

"masih hanya sekedar teman, jangan-jangan kau sudah menyukainya"

Jungkook memberikan senyum sebagai jawabannya,ia lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah jimin yang masih mengantri dan memandangnya lama

"ya!jangan terlalu lama menyembunyikannya,bisa jadi nanti keduluan orang lain"

"...aku memang ingin mengungkapkannya dalam waktu dekat hyung,tapi dia baru saja menggapai mimpinya dan aku tidak ingin perasaanku menghambat jalannya menuju puncak yang dia nantikan"

Jungkook berdiri,lalu menghampiri jimin yang baru selesai mendapatkan minuman mereka dan terlihat kesulitan membawa tiga gelas ditangannya,jungkook berniat membantunya.

"terima kasih"

Luhan mengulas senyum tipis

seumur ia mengenal jungkook,ia belum pernah melihat jungkook berlaku istimewa pada seseorang,jungkook siswa yang populer di sekolah dulu tapi belum pernah luhan melihatnya menggandeng seseorang.

Ah..melihat hal seperti itu membuatnya rindu pada seseorang.

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

Jongin benar-benar merutuki nasibnya hari ini

Tidak hanya apes bertemu teman junior schoolnya yang menyebalkan dan juga suka mengatur seperti sehun,tapi sekarang dia juga harus tunduk pada kata-kata sehun.

"ya!jongin,kubilang angkat dagumu sedikit"

Teriak sehun

Ya ampun,apa orang ini tidak malu berteriak seperti itu di tempat seperti ini? Memalukan saja

Jongin sendiri malu saat salah satu pelayan yang mengantar minuman ke meja mereka melihat mereka dengan pandangan aneh,jongin benar-benar ingin hari ini selesai

Jongin mengangkat dagunya sedikit,sesuai perintah sehun dan berpose sebisanya.

Entah itu bagus atau tidak jongin tidak peduli,toh nanti sehun yang akan memilih fotonya.

"ah,benar kata temanmu itu,kau memang masih amatir"

Jongin masih mencoba bersabar,sepanjang sesi pemotretan hari ini sehun terus saja mengomentarinya dengan buruk.

"ya!kita ini sudah saling kenal,rilekskan wajahmu itu jangan kaku"

Jongin memejamkan matanya,meredam rasa kesal yang hampir saja membuatnya melempar sepatunya pada sehun.

Sedangkan sehun,ia masih memotret jongin tanpa henti dengan berbagai pose

Sebenarnya,sehun sudah merasa cukup dengan foto-foto yang ia dapat hari ini,tapi mengerjai jongin sedikit bisa menghiburnya,melihat wajah kesal jongin yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat membuatnya merasa sedikit terhibur,apalagi jongin menuruti semua perintahnya dan itu adalah hal yang langka mengingat dulu mereka tak mau mengalah satu sama lain.

"oke,cukup hari ini"

Jongin menghela nafasnya lega hari ini sudah selesai dan ia tak perlu lagi mendengar sehun mengoceh,ia meregangkan tubuhnya,berpose selama 3 jam membuat ototnya terasa kaku

Persis seperti saat ia menjadi model lukisan jungkook

"honormu akan kutransfer setelah kuberikan foto ini pada majalah,kau bekerja keras hari ini jongin"

Jongin mengindahkan kata-kata sehun dan beranjak menuju meja

Ia melepas jas yang sedari tadi dipakainya dan mengambil minumannya

"mau melihat hasilnya?"

Tawar sehun,jongin melirik kemudian mengangguk

Sehun memberikan kameranya pada jongin dan membiarkan jongin melihat hasil fotonya sendiri

Ekspresi jongin berubah-ubah melihat setiap foto dikamera itu,kadang cemberut,keras,senang dan juga kesal mungkin

"kau harus menghapus foto-foto yang jelek,sehun"

"tentu saja,sebagian besar akan kuhapus"

Jongin mencebik,itu berarti sebagian besar posenya jelek dan harus dibuang

Ah,padahal ia sudah bekerja keras hari ini,salahkan sehun yang membuat moodnya jatuh ketingkat terbawah.

"sudah selesai kan?aku pergi"

Jongin mengambil tasnya dan bersiap untuk beranjak,biasanya dia akan meminta salah satu hasil fotonya untuk kenang-kenangan,tapi mengingat fotografernya sehun dia malas memintanya.

"aish..dia masih saja menyebalkan"

Gumam sehun

 **kookmin**

 **kookmin**

 **kookmin**

 **kookmin**

Musim semi memang yang paling indah dijepang,bunga-bunga sakura bermekaran disepanjang jalan yang jimin lewati menuju rumahnya,itu membuatnya merasa seperti tak sendirian.

"ah,aku ingin sekali bertemu jongin hyung hari ini"

Gumam jimin,jungkook menoleh

"kenapa?apa perlu kuantar kesana sekarang?"

"tidak perlu,kurasa jongin hyung juga lelah karena pemotretan hari ini,kau juga harus ke galerimu kan sekarang?"

Jimin menunjukan jam tangannya,memberitau jam berapa sekarang

"euhm...tidak,hari ini aku tidak kesana..."

"kenapa?"

Jungkook dan jimin berhenti di depan halaman sebuah rumah kecil,jimin mengarahkan tubuhnya kearah jungkook

"aku...ingin makan sup rumput laut buatanmu hyung"

" Ya tuhan,kukira kenapa...ayo masuk"

Kali ini,jimin yang menggandeng tangan jungkook untuk mengikutinya,memasuki rumah yang ia tempati selama tinggal di jepang.

Setelah meletakkan sepatu dirak,jimin mengarahkan jungkook untuk duduk di bangku meja makan selagi menunggunya memasak untuk jungkook.

Namun,saat ia melangkah menuju dapur tiba-tiba saja jungkook menarik tangannya dan memeluknya membuat ia tersentak kaget

"jungkook kau mengagetkanku"

Jungkook menggumam dan semakin mempererat pelukannya,ia meletakkan kepalanya diceruk leher jimin dan menghirup wanginya bebeapa saat.

"hyung,aku rindu ibu..."

Jimin terdiam sesaat,menunggu jungkook melanjutkan kata-katanya

"aku...rindu masakan ibu"

Jimin mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap helaian rambut jungkook dengan lembut,ia merasakan lehernya basah dan itu pasti karena jungkook menangis sekarang

"kau bilang masakanku sama seperti masakan ibumu kan,jadi...biarkan aku memasak untukmu sekarang"

Jimin melepas pelukannya dan menatap jungkook yang sedang menunduk dengan pipi yang basah,jimin mengangkat kepala jungkook dengan kedua tangannya dan mengusap pipi basah itu dengan lembut

"jangan sedih lagi,aku disini jungkook...aku bersamamu"

Jimin tau bagaimana jungkook sangat merindukan ibunya,setiap jungkook menangis karena perasaan rindunya ia akan memeluknya dan memasak untuk jungkook,karena dulu jungkook bilang bahwa masakannya sama seperti ibunya.

"hyung,aku ingin memelukmu lebih lama lagi...bolehkah?"

Jimin tersenyum,lalu mengangguk dan memeluk jungkook lagi.

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

Dua hari setelah pertemuan pertama mereka,jongin mendapat sebuah pesan dari nomor asing

Tanpa bertanya siapa,melihat dari isi pesannya pun jongin sudah tau siapa si pengirim pesan itu

"kenapa wajahmu muram seperti itu?"

Taemin baru saja selesai mandi,dan menghampiri jongin yang tengah duduk di ruang tengah dengan wajah muram dan ponsel yang tergeletak didepannya,jongin mendesah kesal dan mengambil ponselnya dengan kasar dan masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa menjawab Pertanyaan taemin.

"ya tuhan,anak ini benar-benar" gumamnya

Ia mengedikkan bahu dan memutuskan untuk keluar.

Berbicara dengan jongin yang sedang badmood itu mengesalkan,ia hanya akan membiarkannya tanpa berbicara apapun dan bersabar sampai mood jongin membaik.

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

"ya... oh sehun,kau memang berbakat..."

Luhan memuji setiap hasil jepretan sehun yang sudah dicetak,ia tak berhenti berdecak kagum dan memperhatikan foto-foto itu dengan mata berbinar.

Sementara sehun duduk tak jauh dari luhan,jari jemarinya membuka lembar demi lembar majalah yang ia beli tadi pagi,tak jauh berbeda dengan luhan ia juga sedang tersenyum melihat gambar – gambar dimajalah itu.

"wah...kim jongin juga berbakat"

"yah,jika dia mau menghilangkan kegugupannya hasilnya pasti akan lebih bagus dari ini..."

Jawab sehun,ia menutup majalahnya dan menghampiri luhan

"kemarin lusa,saat pemotretan...sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian berdua?"

"maksudnya?"

"jongin terlihat tidak senang setelah pemotretan"

Sehun tersenyum kecil,ia membuka albumnya dan mengambil salah satu foto dan menyisipkannya disana.

"aku hanya bermain sedikit dengannya,sudah lama aku tak melihatnya seperti itu"

"kau bermain-main seperti anak kecil, hahh... kurasa jongin benar-benar tak menyukaimu"

"kami seperti ini sejak dulu, dia tak menyukaiku begitupun aku..."

Luhan meletakkan majalah yang ia pegang dan mengambil ponselnya, ia tersenyum membaca pesan yang baru dia dapatkan.

"well, kurasa kau beruntung karena dia sehun"

Ucapnya ambigu, sehun menoleh dan menatapnya tak mengerti

"ada panggilan pekerjaan dari perusahaan yang kemarin"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**photograph ch. 3**

 **hunkai**

 **kookmin**

 **luhan**

Jongin tidak tau apakah ini hal yang baik atau buruk, ia merasa senang kalau fotonya direspon positif dan disukai banyak orang, beberapa orang mulai membicarakannya diblog , menyebut namanya sebagai model yang berbakat, memang hal inilah yang sangat ia nantikan, menjalani profesinya sebagai model professional yang bernaung dibawah agency, ia tidak perlu repot-repot mencari kesempatan menjadi model, bayarannya juga bisa menjadi lebih tinggi. Tapi bekerja sama lagi dengan oh sehun adalah ide yang buruk baginya, jongin sudah merasa bahwa pertemuan mereka pasti berakhir dengan tidak baik, oh sehun itu menyebalkan dan sangat usil padanya, jongin tidak yakin sehun akan professional padanya, ia juga tau kalau saat pemotretannya dulu sehun mempermainkannya, ia diam karena tak ingin berdebat dengannya.

"ya, jongin ah… namamu mulai bergaung sekarang eoh? Lihat, banyak sekali yang membicarakannmu"

Taemin menunjukkan ponselnya yang sedang membuka sebuah blog, foto – foto jongin terpasang disana dan banyak sekali komentar-komentarnya. Jongin tak terlalu senang mendengarnya, ia menyingkirkan ponsel taemin dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa, menghela nafasnya kemudian menutup matanya.

"kenapa? Bukankah ini hal yang baik?" tanya taemin

Ia menutup bowsernya dan duduk disamping jongin, ia menyangga kepalanya dengan salah satu tangannya sedangkan tangan lainnya merapikan poni-poini jongin yang mulai menutupi matanya karena terlalu panjang.

"entahlah hyung… aku senang tapi… "

"tapi juga kesal karena kali ini kau harus bekerja sama lagi dengan sehun?"

Tebaknya, jongin mengangguk mengiyakan, taemin sudah tau sejak dulu kalau ia dan sehun bermusuhan, mereka tak pernah akur dan selalu menjadi rival disekolah, teman – teman sekolah memanggil mereka tom dan jerry, karena tak pernah ada yang berhenti membuat masalah. Sehun yang selalu mencari gara-gara dan jongin yang tak pernah mau diam menerima sikap usil sehun, tidak ada hari tanpa bertengkar.

"jongin, disaat seperti ini, eksistensimu sebagai modellah yang harus diutamakan, terlepas apakah kau menyukainya atau tidak, keprofesionalan yang harus diutamakan, kau bisa anggap orang itu bukan sehun, dan apa kau mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan seperti ini? Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali, dan kau sudah menunggu lama untuk ini"

Apa yang dikatakan taemin memang ada benarnya, kesempatan ini belum tentu akan datang lagi, jadi setidaknya ia yang harus membuang egonya sendiri, ia sudah menunggu lama untuk mimpinya ini, dan jongin tidak ingin orang sepeti sehun menghalangi jalannya.

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

Jimin baru saja selesai dengan rapatnya bersama beberapa model lain dan photographer, mereka akan melakukan pemotretan di busan, dan itu yang membuat jimin tak berhenti tersenyum sejak tadi, dengan itu ia bisa pulang meskipun sebentar, ia rindu sekali dengan kampung halamannya, apalagi lokasi pemotretannya tak terlalu jauh jaraknya dari rumahnya.

"sepertinya kau sedang senang, hyung"

Langkah jimin melambat, ia tersenyum lebar dan segera menghampiri jungkook yang terlihat sedang bersandar ditembok, jungkook melambaikan tangannya dan setelah jimin sampai ia menggandeng tangannya.

"kau sudah lama?"

Tanya jimin, mereka berjalan keluar dari gedung, dan menuju berjalan di trotoar, jimin sempat memakai maskernya, ia sudah dikenal dan banyak orang yang sering meminta foto atau tanda tangannya, tapi kali ini ia tak ingin siapapun menggganggunya.

"hyung, kau sudah tau tentang jongin hyung?"

"hum, aku sudah melihat blog mereka, dan sepertinya banyak yang menyukainya"

"apa dia akan di kontrak oleh agensi?"

"entahlah, jika memang banyak yang menyukainya kemungkinan besar dia akan dilirik oleh pencari bakat, ah… direktur harus tau ini, jongin hyung harus satu agensi denganku"

Ucapnya bersemangat, Jimin segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan teks kepada jongin, jungkook hanya tersenyum melihatnya, ia tetap menggenggam satu tangan jimin dengan erat.

"ah… aku akan kehilangan modelku lagi"

Gumamnya

"apa?"

"jongin hyung, kau sudah dikontrak oleh agensi dan aku tidak bisa sembarangan membuatmu menjadi modelku, satu-satunya orang yang masih menjadi modelku adalah jongin hyung sekarang dan kalu jongin hyung menapaki dunia model professional, aku harus mencari model baru lagi yang manis juga"

Jimin mencebik mendengar kalimat terakhir itu, ia tidak suka jungkook mengatakan orang lain manis.

"kau masih bisa memakaiku, aku tidak peduli apakah aku model yang sudah dikontrak atau bukan, kalau kau memintanya aku pasti akan mau"

Jungkook tertawa kecil, ia tau kalau jimin tidak menyukai ide kalau ia harus memakai model lain selain dirinya dan jongin, padahal ia hanya bercanda, tapi jawaban jimin membuatnya merasa senang.

"ah.. tiga hari lagi aku akan melakukan pemotretan, di busan"

Jungkook perlahan mengehentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh kepada jimin

"busan? Berapa lama?"

"Rencananya hanya dua hari satu malam, tapi sepertinya aku akan lebih lama, aku ingin pulang"

"lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"ya, aku kan hanya beberapa hari, kita masih bisa bertemu setelah aku kembali"

Jungkook tak menyukai ide ini, beberapa hari tak melihat jimin bisa membuatnya rindu setengah mati pada sosok manis ini, apalagi busan, kalau saja jungkook bisa ikut kesana, ia juga ingin bertemu dengan keluarga jimin, ia sudah cukup dekat dengan adik laki-laki jimin, dan orang tua jimin juga sudah mengenalnya, jungkook pernah beberapa kali kesana saat mereka masih dikorea, tapi kuliahnya juga tidak bisa ia abaikan, jimin juga pasti tidak akan senang kalau di membolos hanya untuk ikut kesana.

"kau tidak marah kan?"

Jungkook menghela nafas, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan

"tidak, hanya saja kupikir aku bisa merindukanmu"

"kita bisa melaukan video call"

"rasanya akan tetap berbeda, aku hanya melihat wajahmu saja, tidak bisa menggandeng tanganmu seperti ini"

Pipi jimin menghangat, ketika ia melihat tangan jungkook menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, mereka beberapa kali seperti ini, tapi ia selalu tak bisa mengontrol degup jantungnya yang terus berpacu cepat setiap kali ia bersama jungkook, jimin menyadarinya, ia menyukai jungkook lebih daipada teman dan ia juga tau kalau jungkook menyukainya, hanya saja ia tak tau, kenapa jungkook tak mengatakan apapun tentang hubungan mereka, hubungan mereka tak terlihat dengan jelas.

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

Jongin berusaha mengatur nafasnya, tangannya mulai berkeringat dan sejak tadi ia juga merasa gugup, ini pemotretan pertamanya bersama orang-orang professional, ia belum pernah bekerja sama dengan ku sebanyak ini, ia baru kali ini di make up oleh orang lain dan wardrobe disediakan oleh stylist, ia bertemu dengan sehun tadi dan mereka berdua tak membicarakan apapun meskipun mata mereka saling melempar ancaman.

"jangan gugup, pemotretan ini akan menyenangkan kalau kau menikmatinya"

Ujar sang make up artist, jongin tersenyum berterima kasih karena sudah disemangati, beberapa menit lagi pemotretan akan dimulai, ia juga sudah siap.

"ini pertama kalinya kau bekerja sama dengan orang banyak bukan? Kau pasti akan merasa gugup nanti, anggap saja mereka tak ada dan lakukan seperti biasanya, aku melihat foto-fotomu, dan menurutku kau memang berbakat…kau tau, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa melihat bakatmu"

Lagi-lagi jongin tersenyum dan juga mengangguk menanggapinya, ia sibuk menenangkan dadanya yang terus berdebar, ia berkali-kali menarik dan membuang nafasnya dengan perlahan, dan beberapa saat kemudian seorang kru memanggilnya karena pemotretan akan segera dimulai, jongin menyemangati dirinya sendiri, ia menggenggam tangannya erat saat keluar dari ruang make up.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya saat tak sengaja bersitatap dengan sehun yang juga sudah siap dengan kamera lengkapnya, beberapa kru berdiri dibelakang sehun, mendadak rasa gugupnya muncul lagi, itu membuatnya kesulitan mengontrol mimic wajahnya, sehun juga terlihat frustasi dibalik lensa kameranya karena sejak tadi jongin tak menampilkan ekspresi yang baik.

"ya kim jongin, kau lihat kesini dan jangan mengatakan apapun selama aku berbicara"

Ucap sehun, jongin melihat kearahnya, tak mengerti maksud sehun

"kau ingat kenapa kita tak pernah cocok?"

Jongin tentu ingat dengan jelas mengapa ia dan sehun bisa menjadi musuh bebuyutan selama tiga tahun disekolah, semuanya karena sehun membuatnya malu saat kelas pertamanya di junior school, saat itu guru mereka menyuruh setiap siswa baru memperkenalkan dirinya, saat gilirannya sehun tiba-tiba memanggilnya hitam, memang sih dia yang paling gelap diantara teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain, tapi ia tidak sehitam itu, seisi kelas menertawainya dan mulai memanggilnya hitam setelah itu.

"kau pernah melemparku dengan bola basket, kau tau itu rasanya sakit"

Itu terjadi saat semester kedua mereka, saat itu pelajaran olahraga, sehun memang sudah tinggi saat itu jadi saat jongin berniat mengoper bolanya kepada salah satu temannya, tak sengaja ia melemparnya terlalu tinggi dan bola itu malah mengenai sehun yang tepat berada dibelakang temannya, hingga sehun terjatuh dan hidungnya berdarah, jongin merasa puas saat itu meskipun itu tak disengaja.

"aku rasa, tidak ada seharipun kulewatkan tanpa berkelahi denganmu, kau itu cerewet dan aku pernah melemparmu dengan buku sejarah yang sangat tebal bukan?"

Mengingat itu membuatnya kesal, sehun melemparkannya tanpa pikir panjang, dan lemparan itu tepat dikepalanya.

"aku merasa puas Karena sudah membalasmu, tapi sialnya setelah itu kau melapor dan membuatku dihukum oleh guru kedisiplinan"

Tentu saja jongin ingat hal ini, ia ingat sekali bagaimana sehun merutuk terus karena dihukum mengangkat kedua tangannya didepan kelas selama pelajaran berlangsung, membalas sehun adalah hal yang menyenangkan untuknya.

"kau membuatku malu"

Dan itulah yang membuat jongin bahagia, rivalnya terlihat lebih rendah saat dihukum

"teman-teman mulai memanggil kita tom dan jerry dari korea, itu benar-benar julukan yang menjijikan"

Bahkan jongin pun tak sudi di sebut seperti itu, tom dan jerry itu berarti mereka tak pernah bisa berpisah.

"saat kau bilang kau akan menjadi model terkenal, kau tentu tau aku meragukan itu"

Jongin merasa kesal hal itu diungkit-ungkit lagi, apa bedanya dengan dirinya Yang selalu menyombongkan diri bahwa dia akan menjadi fotographer model victoria secret tapi ternyata masih berada pada tingkat rendah seperti ini.

"kupikir aku merasa bebas setelah lulus, aku tak perlu lagi bertemu rivalku"

Begitupun jongin, ia merasa beruntung karena mereka tak satu sekolah lagi, ia di seoul dan sehun di cina, setahunya seperti itu.

"tapi sekolah jadi membosankan, aku tidak punya bahan mainan saat aku bosan…"

Jongin mencoba bersabar, ia masih memposisikan tubuhnya pada gaya-gaya tertentu dan sehun masih memfotonya, jongin tidak tau kenapa sehun mengungkit masa lalu mereka disaat seperti ini dan ditempat kerja seperti ini, ia harap tak ada yang mengerti bahasa korea selain mereka berdua.

"aku terkejut melihatmu setelah beberapa tahun…kau menjadi semakin manis, jongin…"

Jongin tiba-tiba terpaku pada pernyataan mengejutkan itu, ia menatap lurus kearah kamera dimana sehun terus memotretnya, anak itu… apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk memotret ketika dirinya begitu kaget?.

"selesai, kita melakukan pemotretan lagi besok, akan ku kirim alamatnya lewat pesan"

Seakan tak mengatakan apapun sebelumnya, sehun beranjak untuk mengecek foto-foto yang ia dapat tadi, sedangkan jongin kembali keruang ganti dengan pikiran kosongnya.

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **TBC….**


	4. Chapter 4

Jongin merasa kalau sehun sudah tidak waras sekarang, teman sekolahnya itu benar-benar tak normal berani menyebutnya manis. Heol, jongin adalah laki-laki dan harga dirinya seakan terinjak dengan sebutan itu, Oh sehun selalu tau bagaimana caranya mengejutkannya dan juga membuatnya kesal setengah mati, ia merasa sudah salah menerima job ini. Jongin tak ingin lagi bekerja sama dengan sehun, setiap kali sehun membuka mulutnya maka jongin selalu menahan emosinya tak meledak. Dan jongin merasa puas sudah memberi sehun hadiah berupa tendangan di tulang kakinya, dan itu jongin lakukan setelah pekerjaan mereka berakhir kemarin, sayangnya masih ada beberapa hari lagi yang harus dihabiskannya dengan sehun.

Dan sekarang ini, jongin tengah memakai sunblocknya, pemotretan kali ini dilakukan dipantai. Meski matahari tak terlalu panas, tapi setidaknya kulitnya terlindungi, mereka akan berada di pantai selama beberapa jam dan jongin tidak ingin kulitnya bertambah hitam karena pekerjaan ini.

"kau tetap hitam sekalipun kau memakai satu botol sunblock jongin"

Suara menyebalkan itu kenapa selalu datang saat jongin ingin menikmati harinya, sudah lama ia tak melihat pantai dan ia ingin menikmatinya untuk beberapa saat saja, tapi sehun selalu berhasil merusak harinya.

"dan ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tidak berpikir sudah keterlaluan kemarin? Lihat, kakiku biru karena ulahmu"

ujar sehun, ia menunjukkan kaki kanannya yang sedikit biru, sumpah demi apapun jongin itu laki-laki jadi tendangannya cukup keras juga, jadi wajar kalau sehun sampai kesakitan seperti ini. Jongin hanya meliriknya, tak berminat untuk meminta maaf meski ada sedikit rasa bersalah, tapi kebanyakan sih ia merasa puas. Oh sehun memang harus diberi pelajaran kan?

"seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku pemotretanmu tak berjalan lambat, kalau aku sampai tidak bisa berjalan habis sudah kau dipenjara"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas mendengar kalimat sehun yang berlebihan, anak itu memang tak pernah berubah, masih menyebalkan dan selalu berlebihan terhadap sesuatu.

"kakimu tidak patah atau retak sehun, kau hanya perlu mengompresnya selama beberapa hari dan lebamnya akan hilang"

Balas jongin dengan santai, ia malas melayani ocehan sehun, ia tidak ingin moodnya jadi buruk hari ini, pemotretannya kali ini harus ia lakukan tanpa bantuan dari sehun lagi seperti kemarin, mendengar sehun menyebutnya manis seperti mimpi buruk baginya. Taemin bahkan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal kemarin, dan jongin harap tidak ada lagi yang tau mengenai apa yang terjadi kemarin atau ia akan jadi bulan-bulanan. Well, bagi orang-orang dekat jongin, mereka sudah tau buruknya hubungan jongin dan sehun, sehun bukan orang yang asing. Selain jongin dan sehun adalah teman satu sekolah, rumah mereka dikorea juga hanya beberapa blok, orang tua mereka saling kenal, taemin juga berteman baik dengan hyung sehun.

Meskipun sehun dan jongin berbeda sekolah setelah high school, tapi beberapa kali mereka juga bertemu, dan jongin tak pernah bertemu lagi setelah ia ke Jepang. Terakhir kali jongin melihat sehun adalah empat bulan sebelum ia berangkat ke Jepang, jongin selalu berusaha sebisa mungkin tak bertemu dengan sehun.

"kau tidak berubah, aish..kenapa mereka ingin kau yang jadi modelnya"

Rutuk sehun, namun jongin tak menanggapinya, terlalu malas. Jika ia menanggapi rutukan sehun, mungkin mereka bisa berdebat lagi. Dan jongin yakin itu tidak akan berlangsung dengan cepat, Oh sehun selalu punya cara membuatnya kesal dan juga selalu punya hal yang perlu didebatkan dengan jongin.

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

Luhan memperhatikan mereka sejak awal sebenarnya, jongin dan sehun. Kedua orang itu tak pernah berubah, selalu berdebat setiap bertemu, ada saja perkataan sehun yang membuat jongin membalasnya dengan kata-kata sarkastik, tapi sehun tak pernah jera. Lucu juga melihat mereka yang tak pernah akur, pertengkaran mereka lucu, jongin juga mudah sekali dipancing oleh sehun.

Luhan membiarkan mereka, toh sehun dan jongin sudah terbiasa dengan suasana panas diantara mereka, perdebatan mereka juga hanya tentang hal-hal kecil. Malah lebih lucu lagi nantinya kalau meeka berdua akur, itu adalah hal yang luar biasa menurut luhan. Luhan jadi penasaran bagaimana mereka akur, duduk bersebelahan saja mereka saling mengejek, dan sekarang mereka harus bekerja sama untuk waktu yang cukup lama, ah…luhan menantikan kelanjutan hubungan mereka sebenarnya. Sehun dan jongin itu cocok, biasanya pasangan yang tak terlalu akur seperti mereka dalam sebuah hubungan pasti akan bertahan lama, sayangnya baik sehun atau jongin sepertinya belum tertarik satu sama lain selalin sebagai musuh bebuyutan.

"aish benar-benar, dia membuatku kesal! Aku belum pernah bertemu model sesusah jongin"

Sehun datang dengan menggerutu, ia mengambil sebotol air mineral didekat luhan dan meminumnya dengan rakus hingga hanya tersisa setengahnya. Kemudian menatap sengit jongin yang juga sedang beristirahat.

"dia masih amatiran sehun"

"tetap saja, kalau tidak tau harus bagaimana kan bisa tanya padaku, tapi dia malah marah-marah padaku"

"memangnya kau bilang apa padanya?"

"aku bilang ' kalau posemu masih jelek begitu,aku tidak akan mengambil fotonya' dan dia malah ngambek, dia masih seperti anak kecil"

Luhan terkekeh, ketika sehun mengatakan hal seperti itu bagi luhan malah dia yang terlihat seperti anak kecil, wajar saja kalau jongin kesal padanya. Jadi luhan merangkul sehun dan membawanya mendekat.

"ya, pantas dia marah kalau kau berkata seperti itu, seharusnya kau lebih sabar"

"tensi darahku sepertinya sudah naik menghadapinya"

Ujar sehun masih dengan nada ketusnya, ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan jongin ia segera membuang wajahnya dengan kasar, jongin juga mendengus kasar dan memilih mengabaikan sikap sehun yang menyebalkan menurutnya.

"kalau kau dan dia sama-sama tidak ada yang mau mengalah, pekerjaan kalian tidak akan cepat selesai, ya.. perlakukan dia lebih lembut lagi"

"dia bukan wanita"

"tapi kau pernah bilang padaku kalau sikapnya seperti wanita yang sedang PMS"

"hyung, itu hanya perumpamaan, kau ini"

"itu artinya kau pernah menghadapi yang seperti itu kan, buktinya kau tau bagaimana wanita kalau sedang PMS"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, malas mendengarkan luhan yang bukannya membuatnya lebih baik malah jadi tambah buruk. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, beberapa jam yang lalu matahari masih bersinar dengan teriknya dan sekarang mendung sudah menyelimutinya, mungkin sebentar lagi hujan, dan sepertinya sehun harus menunda pekerjaan mereka lebih lama. Sehun tidak suka ini, itu artinya akkan lebih lama lagi dia berhadapan dengan jongin.

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

Hujan, dan jungkook sedang berada dirumah jimin, duduk didekat jendela dan memperhatikan ribuan tetes air yang turun, aroma hujan dan juga aroma kopi yang jimin buat menjadi satu. Jungkook sangat menyukai suasana seperti ini, rasanya tenang dan damai, suara tetesan air seperti menjadi melodi penenang yang bisa membuatnya merilekskan pikirannya.

"untung kau sudah disini"

Jungkook menoleh dan tersenyum melihat jimin. Jimin terlihat begitu manis dengan kaos merah kebesarannya, ah, setiap kali jungkook melihat jimin ia seperti melihat malaikat dalam wujud manusia, dimatanya sosok jimin terlampau indah, setiap goresan kuas dikanvasnya tak bisa mengalahkan keindahan jimin yang sejati, meskipun orang-orang sering menawari lukisannya dengan harga tinggi, jungkook tak akan pernah menjualnya, jimin hanya untuknya, apapun yang berkaitan dengan jimin tak akan jungkook sia-siakan.

Jimin sduah duduk didepannya, ia melampirkan selimut ketubuh mereka berdua, tapi jungkook malah menarik tangannya untuk mendekat dan mendekapnya kemudian menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua, jimin yang awalnya kaget hanya membiarkannya saja, seperti ini lebih hangat untuk mereka.

"euhm, kalau tidak kau akan mati bosan"

Jimin libur hari ini, dan jungkook datang karena tau jimin tak akan kemanapun untuk liburannya hari ini, jadi jungkook menemaninya. Dan beberapa saat setelah ia sampai, hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"padahal sekarang kan musim semi"

Gumam jimin

"terlepas dari itu kau menyukainya kan hyung? Kau selalu bilang suka hujan"

"karena itukah kau menyukainya juga?"

Jungkook tersenyum dan menggumam. Tangan jimin terangkat dan menuliskan namanya di kaca jendela yang berembun kemudian jungkook juga ikut menuliskan namanya disana.

"waktu kecil, aku dan adikku suka sekali menulis nama kami didinding"

"itu hal yang biasa untuk anak kecil hyung"

"dinding kamar kami penuh hanya dengan tulisan tangan kami jungkook, kau tidak melihat wajah ibuku dulu, beliau selalu marah-marah, tapi aku tak pernah berhenti melakukannya hingga aku lulus SHS"

Jimin tertawa sendiri, ingatannya kembali pada saat ia masih berada dibusan, jimin sangat rindu ibunya, adiknya dan juga ayahnya. Sudah lama, mungkin dua tahun ia tak melihat mereka, meski jarak jepang-korea tak jauh kalau memakai pesawat, tapi karena janji jimin sendiri, ia tak bisa pulang, pekerjaannya selanjutnya benar-benar ia tunggu. Jimin akhirnya bisa pulang dan melihat mereka.

"kau rindu mereka?"

Jungkook mengeratkan dekapannya dan menumpukkan dagunya dipundak sempit jimin, hembusan nafasnya yang hangat membuat jimin sedikit geli.

"lebih dari mereka merindukanku"

Jungkook mengerti. Jimin tak pernah melupakan keluarganya dalam setiap ceritanya pada jungkook, selalu terselip nama orang tua dan juga adiknya disetiap kesempatan mereka mengobrol seperti ini, jimin sangat menyayangi keluarganya.

"hyung, bagaimana kalau aku ke busan juga? Kampung halamanku juga disana"

"kuliahmu?"

"sudah masuk masa liburan"

"kerja sampinganmu?"

"aku bisa cuti"

Jimin bergerak, ia mengalihkan kepalanya untuk melihat jungkook

"kau tidak melakukannya karenaku kan jungkook?"

Jungkook lagi-lagi tersenyum, ia menarik jimin kedalam dekapannya kembali

"sayangnya iya"

Jimin tak berkata lagi, melarang jungkook tak akan ada gunanya. Jungkook tipe anak yang keras kepala dan sulit dilarang, ia akan melakukan apapun keinginannya.

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

Jongin tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa berakhir menjadi sekamar dengan sehun, tidak ada yang bilang sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah melihat sehun di kamar saat ia kesana, sedang rebahan dan tenggelam bersama musiknya, kalau jongin tau lebih awal ia akan meminta untuk bertukar kamar penginapan dengan yang lain, siapapun asal bukan dengan sehun, luhan juga boleh, sepupu sehun itu terlihat baik. Tapi jongin melupakan satu hal, bahwa yang mengatur kamar staff itu adalah luhan dan luhan sengaja membuat mereka sekamar dengan tujuan supaya jongin dan sehun bisa sedikit lebih akur.

Sehun juga sama terkejutnya dengan jongin, ia mengumpat tidak jelas setelah tau sekamar dengan jongin. Tentunya ia lakukan dibelakang jongin, sehun tidak ingin kakinya ditendang lagi kalau dia bicara kasar didepan jongin. Ia sempat menelepon luhan dan mengumpatinya tak jelas, tak peduli kalau luhan itu lebih tua darinya. Dan jawaban luhan malah semakin membuatnya ingin membanting ponselnya saat itu juga. Sekamar dengan jongin pasti akan membuat tidurnya tidak tenang.

Dan, sehun sudah bergerak tak tenang dikasurnya sejak tadi. Ia berguling-guling tak jelas kemudian mengerang. Ia lelah tapi matanya tak mau terpejam dengan baik, suara hujan membuatnya sulit memasuki alam bawah sadarnya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan kasar, tak peduli kalau jongin akan memarahinya. Tapi, jongin tak ada dikasurnya saat sehun menoleh untuk melihat apakah jongin terganggu atau tidak. Lampu kamar mandi juga mati, sehun melihat jam di dinding, belum terlalu malam sebenarnya, tapi hujan yang tak berhenti sejak satu jam yang lalu membuat pekerjaannya terpaksa ditunda hingga besok. Awalnya tidak ada rencana menginap, tapi karena kondisi tak mendukung akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menginap semalam.

Sehun beranjak turun dari kasurnya dan melangkah kearah beranda, disana jongin terduduk dikursi dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya dan matanya terpejam. Apa anak itu tidur? Bisa-bisanya jongin tidur diluar saat udara dingin seperti ini. sehun menghela nafas dan memilih mengabaikannya, ia mengambil sekaleng soda dari lemari makanan dan keluar ke beranda, ia hanya butuh udara segar, bukan untuk mengamati sikerbau jongin.

Sehun tidak terlalu suka hujan, baginya suasana dingin seperti ini hanya membuat perasaannya yang sepi bertambah sepi. Sehun tak pernah suka harus berada disatu tempat untuk waktu yang lama, ia tak suka terkurung seperti dirinya yang dulu. Saat masih harus menuruti segala kemauan orang tuanya. Meskipun tak buruk juga berada dibawah hujan, sehun ingat waktu kecil ia suka bermain hujan-hujanan, saat itu orang tuanya belum terlalu mengaturnya. Saat sehun beranjak memasuki JHS orang tuanya mulai memberinya batasan-batasan, melarangnya melakukan beberapa hal yang disukainya dan mewajibkannya melakukan yang dibencinya, sehun tak suka dikekang dan ia sempat kabur. Tapi orang tuanya selalu bisa menemukannya, hingga kemudian orang tua sehun semakin membatasinya dengan memberinya bodyguard, sehun merasa seperti dipasung meski dia masih bisa berjalan.

Sehun cukup senang keberadaannya tak diketahui oleh orang tuanya setelah seminggu ia kabur, mungkin mereka sedang kelabakan sekarang mencari keberadaannya, dan sehun harus berterima kasih dan juga meminta maaf karena sudah melibatkan luhan kali ini.

Sehun tak pernah ingin menjadi kris kedua dalam keluarga mereka, kris tetaplah kris. Dia berbakat dalam bisnis, bahkan diusia mudanya sekarang ia sudah jadi wakil CEO, meskipun posisi itu tak lepas dari peran keluarganya, tapi sehun tau kemampuan kris dalam mengolah bisnis keluarga sangat baik. Berhadapan dengan buku-buku manajemen dan keuangan bukanlah gaya sehun, ia selalu pusing menghadapi angka-anga yang tak bisa ia pahami dengan cepat. Sehun tidak bodoh, hanya saja kalau sehun tidak tertarik sehun tidak akan memperhatikannya. Kris memang mendukung keinginannya untuk menjadi photographer,karena kris tau kalau sehun berbakat dibidang itu, tapi tidak dengan kedua orang tuanya yang masih keukeuh menginginkannya menjalankan bisnis keluarga, apa kris saja tidak cukup?

Memikirkan keluarganya, sama saja dengan memikirkan kris. Hyungnya itu pasti sekarang juga khawatir padanya, meski sehun tau kris pasti paham mengapa ia melakukan hal nekad seperti ini, sehun merasa menyesal tak bisa memberitau apapun, sehun bahkan mengganti nomornya. Ia tak menghubungi kris sama sekali. Melihat kris bekerja dengan keras untuk menjadi kebanggan orang tua mereka, sehun sebenarnya sangat merasa menyesal tak bisa membantunya. Mau bagaimana lagi, jalan mereka berbeda, dan kris tak pernah memaksanya. Sekarang, bagaimana kabar hyung satu-satunya itu? Apa masih sibuk dengan berkas-berkas kantornya? Atau, mungkin kris sedang menjalani program perjodohan orang tuanya? Ah, orang tuanya terlalu kuno mengenai hal ini.

"haahh… I miss you hyung"

Jujur saja sehun merindukannya, kris adalah satu-satunya yang mendukungnya. Dan sehun bisa seberani ini juga karena kris yang selalu memotivasinya untuk tak pernah takut melakukan yang diinginkannya selama itu masih baik untuknya.

"kau masih adik hyungmu ternyata"

Sehun agak tersentak, ia menolehkan kepalanya pada jongin yang tengah menggeliat, apa anak itu mendengarnya.

"sedang apa kau?"

"tumben kau bertanya"

Jawab sehun ketus, ia kembali memandangi hujan, dan memilih mengabaikan jongin.

"hey, bisa tidak sih kau bersikap baik padaku?"

"kau juga tidak bersiap baik padaku kim jongin"

Jongin berusaha menahan kekesalannya sekarang, niatnya mengajak bicara sehun baik-baik malah membuatnya terlihat konyol. Jadi ia hanya diam saja, dan mengabaikan sehun juga. Mereka sama-sama diam, baik jongin atau sehun sama-sama memperhatikan hujan yang masih turun dengan deras. Hingga tiba-tiba suara petir menyambar mengagetkan mereka, jongin mengelus dadanya yang terasa berdetak lebih cepat karena kaget, tapi saat ia menoleh ia melihat sehun jongkook dengan menutup kedua telinganya, cola y ang sempat dipegannya jatuh dan tumpah, wajah sehun terlihat ketakutan. Jongin ingat, kalau sehun memang phobia pada petir, sehun pernah menangis saat JHS dulu karena terjebak hujan disekolahnya dan suara petir terus terdengar.

Jongin meninggalkan bangkunya, dan beranjak menuju sehun. Ia menyelimuti sehun dengan selimut yang ia pakai tadi. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap jongin,yang ditatap hanya berdehem, suasana tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini, jongin jadi tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, apalagi sehun menatapnya dengan tidak biasa. Jongin tidak pernah lagi melihat wajah sehun yang ketakutan seperti ini. jauh dari kata menyebalkan.

"kalau tau phobia petir, seharusnya kau tetap didalam"

Jongin membantunya berdiri dan masuk kedalam, mendudukkan sehun dikasurnya sendiri kemudian ia beranjak menutup pintu. Saat jongin membalikkan badannya dan melihat sehun, suasana canggung terasa kembali. Ia beranjak menuju kasurnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya, mencoba memejamkan matanya tapi tak kunjung terlelap juga, jadi jongin membuka matanya dan malah melihat sehun masih duduk dengan posisinya yang seperti tadi, kedua tangannya masih menutupi telinganya.

"apa yang biasanya kau lakukan kalau seperti ini?" tanya jongin

Sehun menoleh, ragu untuk menjawabnya karena yang bertanya sekarang ini adalah jongin, kalau saja luhan yang ada disana, sehun akan meminta luhan melakukannya.

"memeluk seseorang"

Tenggorokan jongin rasanya tercekat mendengarnya, tadinya ia ingin menawari sehun bantuannya, tidak menyangka kalau ternyata yang bisa membuat sehun lebih baik adalah pelukan.

"a-apa kau baik saja kalau tidak ada yang memelukmu?"

Sehun menggeleng dengan ragu

"aku tidak bisa tidur"

Jongin menghela nafasnya, sepertinya ia harus menyingkirkan egonya.

"kau mau kalau aku yang memelukmu?"

Tanya jongin ragu-ragu, sehun menatapnya selama beberapa saat kemudian mengangguk. Jadi jongin beranjak dari kasurnya dan beralih kekasur sehun, kemudian sehun dengan canggungnya mendekat kearah jongin dan masuk kepelukan jongin. Atmosfirnya terasa sangat aneh bagi mereka berdua, baik jongin atau sehun sama-sama diam, hingga akhrinya beberapa saat kemudian mereka sama-sama terlelap.

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

Kecanggungan diantara sehun dan jongin benar-benar terasa hari ini, pagi tadi saat bangun jongin tak melihat sehun dan hanya mendapati note yang tertempel di atas bantalnya, hanya berisi ucapan terima kasih. Mereka tak berbicara banyak saat bertemu, bahkan tak berdebat seperti biasa, jongin melirik pada sehun saat ia sedang di make up sekarang, luhan terlihat khawatir didepannya, pastinya dia tau kalau sehun ketakutan semalam, dan jongin baru menyadari, mengapa ia tak memanggil luhan saja tadi malam dan malah menawarkan dirinya?

"kau baik-baik saja jongin? Kau terlihat tak banyak bicara hari ini"

Ujar sang penata rias, jongin menjawabnya dengan senyuman paksa dan gelengan.

Ia kembali melirik sehun dan tanpa sengaja pandangannya bertemu dengan sehun. Selama beberapa detik pandangan mereka terkunci satu sama lain, dan jongin menyadari sesuatu kalau sehun tak melihatnya dengan sengit seperti biasa, sehun melihatnya dengan berbeda hari ini. barulah ketika luhan juga melihat kearahnya, jongin mengalihkan pandangannya. Kemanapun asal tidak ke sehun atau luhan.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya, semoga hari ini berjalan dengan baik dan apa-apaan suasana seperti ini? ini tidak terlihat seperti mereka berdua seperti biasanya

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

"terjadi sesuatu semalam?"

Tanya luhan, ia masih terlihat khawatir pada sehun meski sehun bilang ia baik-baik saja.

"hu'um"

"tapi kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja sehun, haruskah kita kedokter?"

"aku baik-baik saja hyung, sungguh"

Ujarnya, tangannya mengotak-atik kameranya, sedari tadi pandangannya terus tertangkap oleh jongin, aneh saja.

"kalian tidak bertengkar?"

"siapa?"

"kau dan jongin"

"apa kami harus selalu bertengkar?"

"tidak, hanya saja kupikir kau akan marah-marah padaku hari ini"

Sehun terdiam sesaat, ingatan tadi malam kembali terbayang. Bagaimana jongin berbicara lembut untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka bertemu, dan bagaimana jongin yang mengusap punggungnya hingga ia terlelap.

"ah, ya…kenapa kau membiarkanku sekamar dengannya?"

"sengaja, supaya kalian sedikit akur, dan sepertinya aku berhasil"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya hendak memarahi luhan, tapi luhan langsung pergi setelah mengucapkan itu. Jadi sehun hanya menghela nafasnya, ia sedang malas berteriak hari ini. dan ngomong-ngomong, tak buruk juga sekamar dengan jongin. Ia tersenyum penuh arti sekarang.

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **TBC**

 **Sorry, aku lama banget lanjutnya, sempet kehilangan feel gegara kebanyakan tugas kuliah dan juga sibuk mantau BTS**

 **Sorry buat yang hunkai shipper, masih suka exo kok saya** **J**

 **Chap ini gimana? Saya agak banyakin words nya**

 **Mengecewakan ga? Review ya kalau suka..**

 **Hargai kerja keras author yang maksa otaknya jungkir balik nyari ide ini :-D**

 **And by the way, saya sebenarnya seneng banget responnya baik buat ff ini**

 **Sekali lagi saya juga minta maaf ga bisa bales reviewnya atau pertanyaannya satu satu, tapi semuanya akan terjwab kok di ff ini**

 **Jadi sabar ya**

 **Bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

Semua staff yang berada di lokasi pemotretan tentu tau betul ada yang berbeda dengan suasana hari ini dan kemarin, apalagi menilik pada sang photographer dan modelnya yang terlihat lebih diam dari biasanya. Jika kemarin setidaknya mereka melihat sehun bersungut-sungut pada Jongin, hari ini tak sekalipun mereka melihat sehun seperti itu. Ia tenang dan pemotretan hari itu berjalan lebih baik dari biasanya.

Mungkin Sehun tidak menyadarinya, tapi beberapa staff membicarakannya dan Jongin dibelakang. Hal baik seperti ini terjadi tanpa alasan yang jelas tentu adalah hal yang mustahil, mereka berpikir pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin dan Sehun semalam. Apalagi mereka berbagi kamar.

Mereka mengawasi dari jauh ketika Sehun terlihat menghampiri Jongin yang sedang duduk didepan meja riasnya, Tak sadar Luhan juga mengawasi mereka sejak tadi. Luhan berdehem dan mereka langsung membubarkan diri begitu melihat Luhan berada dibelakang mereka.

"waw, aku tidak menyangka hubungan mereka akan secepat ini membaik"

Gumamnya, lebih kepada diri sendiri. Ia membanggakan dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena berhasil membuat Sehun dan Jongin lebih akur dari sebelumnya, meskipun Luhan sendiri tidak tau kalau ternyata hasilnya jauh lebih baik dari bayangannya.

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

Jongin tersenyum saat melihat foto yang dikirimkan Jimin padanya. Hari ini Jimin akan ke Korea dan sekarang sedang berada dibandara, Jimin mengabari Jongin karena mereka tak bisa bertemu, Jimin juga bilang kalau Jungkook akan menyusul sehari setelahnya.

Harus Jongin akui ia sedikit iri pada Jimin. Jimin akan bertemu keluarganya setelah sekian lama tinggal dijepang, sedangkan dirinya masih harus berjuang lebih keras lagi sebelum berani menampakkan wajahnya pada keluarganya di Korea, meskipun Jongin bisa saja pulang dan bertemu mereka, tapi janjinya yang ia katakan sendirilah yang menahannya dijepang selama ini. tidak bisa pulang dan menemui orang tuanya, Jongin hanya menyimak apa yang Taemin jelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi di Korea selama Jongin tak ada.

Ditambah lagi, Jimin memiliki Jungkook yang setia kepadanya meskipun sebenarnya bagi Jongin sendiri yang melihatnya hubungan mereka tak jelas. Dikatakan teman tapi Jungkook tak memperlakukan selayaknya teman, dianggap kekasih, Jungkook dan Jimin sama-sama mengelak. Apapun hubungan mereka Jongin bisa melihat bahwa mereka saling menyayangi dan mencintai, meski Jungkook tak pernah menyatakannya secara langsung.

"hey"

Jongin agak kaget mendengar suara disampingnya, ia menoleh dan menatap Sehun beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya kembali tersadar, Ia melamun tadi.

"ah, Sehun"

"kau melamun sampai tidak tau aku datang eh?"

Sudut mata Jongin memicing mendengar ada nada meledek dikalimat Sehun tadi, tapi toh Jongin tak menganggapnya apa-apa, Jongin memang melamun tadi.

"ada apa?"

Tanya Jongin, ia sudah meletakkan ponselnya dan melihat Sehun. Sehun meletakkan segelas kopi didepan Jongin yang dibalas Jongin dengan tatapan bertanya.

"hari ini pemotretan sampai malam, kau ingat? Dan juga, itu sebagai tanda terima kasihku untuk yang… semalam"

Baik Jongin dan Sehun sama-sama terdiam setelahnya. Sehun yang sedikit malu mengatakannya dan Jongin yang berpikir sejak kapan Sehun menjadi sebaik dan setenang ini didekatnya, seingatnya mereka masih saling mengejek kemarin dan tak akur, bisa dibilang inilah pertama kalinya Jongin melihat Sehun tak semenyebalkan yang dulu dulu.

"ah, kau sudah berterima kasih tadi pagi"

Jongin ingat dengan memo yang ditemukannya pagi tadi, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup mengingat Jongin juga tau kalau Sehun pasti malu dengan kejadian semalam.

"aku pantang berterima kasih tanpa mengatakannya langsung"

Percakapan mereka terhenti saat ponsel Sehun bergetar dan ia buru-buru mengangkatnya kemudian pergi begitu saja. Jongin merih gelas kopi yang diberikan Sehun tadi dan memutar-mutarnyanya tak jelas, ia memiringkan kepala dan berpikir apa saja yang aneh hari ini? karena Jongin benar-benar merasakan perbedaan besar hari ini dan kemarin. Apakah itu karena kejadian semalam? Apakah karena Sehun? Apakah karena cuaca hari ini baik? Atau apakah karena dirinya yang merasa Sehun menjadi lebih perhatian padanya hari ini?

Jongin segera menggeleng begitu pikiran yang terakhir tadi tiba-tiba terlintas diotaknya, ia pasti sudah tidak waras sekarang. Kenapa tidak menikmati saja hari ini sih? Bukankah ini yang diinginkannya? Bekerja dengan tenang tanpa masalah ataupun perdebatan dengan Sehun. Ya, seharusnya hari ini Jongin senang kalau saja ia tak merasa aneh dengan jantungnya yang baru disadari terasa berbeda sejak ada Sehun tadi. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padanya?

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

Jimin tidak sabar untuk sampai di Korea dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya kemudian pulang kerumahnya, ia menantikan sup rumput laut buatan ibunya yang lezat atau bubur abalone ayahnya yang tak bisa dibandingkan dengan buatan koki manapun, dan juga adiknya Ji sang. Sudah seperti apa adiknya sekarang? Apakah sudah lebih tinggi darinya? Terakhir mereka bertemu, Ji sang tak lebih tinggi dari pundaknya. Tapi mengingat pertumbuhan Ji sang jauh lebih cepat darinya, mungkin sekarang Ji sang sudah jauh lebih tinggi atau mungkin sudah melampaui Jimin. Jimin tidak bisa membayangkan adiknya jadi lebih besar darinya dan Jimin tak bisa melindunginya seperti saat kecil dulu.

Jimin selalu menjadi tameng untuknya saat Ji sang diganggu oleh teman-temannya, Jimin akan dengan berani berdiri didepan mereka dengan kedua tangan dipinggang dan wajah yang dibuat segalak mungkin. Tapi mungkin karena wajahnya yang dulu imut bukannya membuat sipengganggu lari tapi malah menertawainya, dan Jimin akan langsung memarahi mereka, mengatakan pada mereka kalau Jimin akan melaporkan mereka kepada guru dan ancamannya selalu berhasil. Jimin tertawa sendiri saat kenangan seperti itu kembali terlintak diotaknya, seperti potongan film.

Jimin berpikir bahwa dulu ia pasti galak sekali sampai teman-teman Ji sang takut main kerumahnya, mereka mungkin berpikir kalau datang pasti Jimin akan memarahi mereka, konyol tapi Jimin menyukainya. Ia memang sangat menyayangi Ji sang, demi apapun Jimin sangat posesif pada Ji sang sampai akhirnya Jimin harus ke Jepang. Saat perpisahan bukannya Ji sang yang menangis tapi malah Jimin yang tersedu-sedu, Ji sang mengatainya galak tapi cengeng, Jimin tak peduli. Ia memang tak pernah jauh dari Ji sang dan sebisa mungkin berada disatu sekolah yang sama dengan adiknya. Dan sekarang, Jimin benar-benar tak sabar untuk menginjakkan kakinya di tanah kelahirannya, meskipun tak lama tapi Jimin akan bersenang-senang disana sepuasnya.

"sepertinya kau bahagia sekali ya?"

Jimin tersentak mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya ini, ia menoleh dan melihat Jungkook duduk disampingnya. Bagaimana bisa? Seingat Jimin, yang duduk disampingnya adalah Haru, penata riasnya. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba berganti jadi Jungkook? dan bukankah Jungkook akan naik penerbangan besok? Jungkook sendiri yang mengatakannya.

"kenapa? Terkejut melihatku?"

"Jung-Jungkook… kenapa kau disini?" tanyanya dengan mata menyipit dan menampakkan kerutannya yang khas.

"aku meminta Haru Noona bertukar tempat duduk denganku, disampingku ada laki-laki tampan jadi dia langsung menyetujuinya"

Jawabnya dengan menunjuk kebelakang dan Jimin mengikuti arah jarinya, ia mendengus melihat Haru duduk dibangku kedua dibelakangnya, berdampingan dengan laki-laki tampan yang Jungkook maksud tadi. Jimin baru ingat kalau Haru masih sendiri dan sedang berusaha giat mencari pendamping, salahkan kriterianya yang terlalu tinggi hingga diumurnya yang hampir mencapai kepala tiga itu masih sendiri, dan laki-laki itu cukup terlihat berkelas. Pantas Haru setuju bertukar tempat dengan Jungkook.

Jungkook. Jimin kembali menoleh kearahnya dan menatapnya dengan mata memicing, mencoba terlihat mengintimidasi dengan pandangannya, tapi Jungkook tak merasa seperti itu, ia justru gemas tiap kali melihat Jimin terlihat mencoba menjadi galak.

"bukannya kau berangkat besok?"

Jungkook tak langsung menjawab, ia menopang dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya dan terlihat berpikir "kupikir kau pasti merindukanku"

Jimin mencebik, ia kembali duduk dengan posisi benar ditempat duduknya tapi matanya masih melihat Jungkook.

"lalu bagaimana kau mendapat kursi penumpang? Maksudku tiket pesawat sudah habis sehari sebelum kau berniat membelinya, kau sendiri yang bilang kan?" tanya Jimin, tak berniat menggubris godaan Jungkook tadi.

"aku? Begitu kau mengatakan kalau kau akan ke Korea, aku langsung meminta Kei hyung membeli tiket untukku juga, tenang saja, aku tak memakai uang perusahaan kalian"

Meskipun sudah cukup lama tinggal di Jepang, tapi Jungkook memanggil orang-orang yang dikenalnya yang lebih tua darinya dengan panggilan hormat dari Korea, seperti Noona dan Hyung. Ia tidak mau memanggil mereka seperti cara orang-orang Jepang pada umumnya, meski sudah diprotes berkali-kali tapi akhirnya mereka mengalah melihat Jungkook sama sekali tak menggubris protesan mereka.

Ah, Jimin mengerti sekarang. Jadi Jungkook berpura-pura berangkat pada hari yang berbeda untuk mengelabuinya? Jungkook berniat memberinya kejutan dengan tiba-tiba muncul didepannya saat Jimin meneleponnya karena rindu padanya. Well, Jimin memang berniat menelepon Jungkook sesampainya di korea.

"tapi malah aku yang merindukanmu, aku cemburu melihat Haru Noona duduk disampingmu sementara aku malah berdampingan dengan laki-laki, parfumnya benar-benar membuat hidungku gatal" gerutunya, tak menyadari perubahan tatapan Jimin padanya. Jimin menatapnya dengan lembut, dan setelah Jungkook mengalihkan wajahnya pada Jimin, mereka saling memandang untuk beberapa saat. Tangan Jungkook terangkat untuk mengusap pipi Jimin.

"kau tau aku sulit berada jauh darimu Hyung, meskipun hanya sehari rasanya seperti aku menjalani waktu yang sangat lama"

Jimin tidak tau apakah pipinya memerah sekarang ini, karena ucapan Jungkook tadi membuat darahnya berdesir dan rasa hangat menjalar diwajahnya. Detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Selalu saja seperti ini, setiap sentuhan Jungkook rasanya sangat luar biasa saat mengenai kulitnya, Jimin tidak bohong kalau ia kecanduan sentuhan Jungkook yang lembut seperti ini.

"ah, aku ingin kau mendengarkan sesuatu"

Jimin berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaannya karena tak merasakan usapan Jungkook lagi dipipinya dan memperhatikan Jungkook mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas kecilnya, Ponsel dan earphone. Jungkook menyambungkan kabel earphonenya dengan ponsel kemudian memasangkannya satu ditelinga Jimin dan satu ditelinganya, kening Jimin berkerut, masih tidak mengerti apa yang akan Jungkook lakukan. Jemarinya bergerak pada layar tipis itu dan memutar sebuah melodi piano yang asing bagi Jimin. Jimin masih tak mengerti sampai akhirnya, kerutan didahinya menghilang dan ia mematung untuk beberapa saat, tak bergerak saat suara yang sangat dikenalnya menyenandungkan lagu asing itu. Sementara Jungkook memandangnya dengan was-was, Jimin tak mengatakan apapun.

Lagu yang didengarnya berakhir, kemudian beberapa saat setelahnya Jimin masih diam, tapi pandangannya beralih pada Jungkook. ia menatapnya agak lama.

"kau menyukainya?"

Tanya Jungkook hati-hati.

"kau membuatnya?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jimin balik bertanya. Ia melepaskan earphonenya dan mengembalikannya kepada Jungkook.

"kau membuatnya untukku?"

Bukan bermaksud salah paham, tapi diakhir lagu itu, namanya disebut oleh suara itu. Jungkook juga tak langsung menjawab, ia meraih satu tangan Jimin dan menggenggamnya.

"jelek ya? Lagu itu, entah mengapa terpikirkan begitu saja olehku setelah meneleponmu dan tau-tau tanganku sudah menulis liriknya, kemudian melodi-melodi asing terlintas diotakku dan tanpa sadar aku menghabiskan satu malamku untuk membuatnya, butuh waktu agak lama untuk menyempurnakannya, memang belum sempurna, tapi kuharap kau tidak kecewa"

Ada yang mendesak ingi keluar dari kelopak mata Jimin sekarang dan Jimin sudah tau apa itu, jadi ia berusaha menahannya, tidak ingin Jungkook salah paham nantinya.

"itu… luar biasa Jungkook"

Ada begitu banyak kata diotak Jimin sekarang, sampai ia bingung kata apa yang pantas untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini, luar biasa hanyalah kata biasa saat ini, Jungkook jauh dari kata luar biasa, tak ada yang bisa menggambarkannya tapi hanya kata itu yang bisa terucap olehnya. Jungkook tak bisa menahan sudut bibirnya yang berkedut untuk membuat senyuman, lega karena Jimin menyukainya.

"terima kasih"

"aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu hyung, lagu ini tidak akan ada jika tidak ada kau"

Sudut mata Jimin sudah basah, dan Jimin merutuki sifatnya yang sensitive pada hal-hal seperti ini, apalagi didepan Jungkook. sebenarnya Jimin tidak ingin Jungkook melihatnya, tapi tanpa bisa ditahan air mata haru itu malah meluncur dengan bebasnya. Mungkin Jimin juga harus menyalahkan Jungkook dalam hal ini, salahnya karena berani menggetarkan hatinya, salahnya karena Jimin jadi sangat terharu, Jimin merasa begitu dicintai oleh Jungkook dan siapa yang tak tersentuh saat seseorang mengagumimu dan memberikan seluruh perasaannya padamu?

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

Sehun memijat keningnya yang terasa berdenyut saat ini, ia duduk agak jauh dari para staff. Sengaja, ia tak ingin ditanyai macam-macam sekarang. Telepon yang ia terima baru saja berakhir dan tiba-tiba saja membuatnya sedikit khawatir. Ia butuh Luhan sekarang, ia tak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja saat keberadaannya saat ini mulai terendus keluarganya. Tapi Sehun tak menemukan Luhan dimanapun. Seorang staff bilang, tadi Luhan pergi menuju hotel. Sehun bisa saja menyusulnya, tapi pemotretan akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi dan Sehun tak bisa meninggalkannya.

Ia mendesah keras, benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana. Bagaimana keluarganya bisa mengetahui keberadaannya? Setelah seminggu hidup tenang dan menjalani aktivitas yang diinginkannya, sekarang harus diusik oleh keluarganya. Sehun benar-benar merutuk, siapapun yang memberitahu keluarganya kalau Sehun tau orangnya akan ia patahkan tangannya dan merobek mulutnya.

Sehun sudah mencoba menghubungi Luhan, tapi sialnya Luhan tak menjawab teleponnya sama sekali, berkali-kali Sehun meneleponnya hingga ia kesal dan melempar Ponselnya ke pasir pantai. Nafasnya memburu dan tangannya mengepal. Kenapa disaat seperti ini, Luhan malah tidak menjawab teleponnya dengan cepat.

Seseorang mengambil ponsel Sehun dengan cepat sebelum air laut menyapunya, kemudian berjalan kearah Sehun dan berdiri tegak dihadapan Sehun yang masih belum menyadari bahwa ada orang lain selain dirinya, barulah saat ia melihat sepasang kaki telanjang dihadapannya ia mendongakkan kepalanya, nafasnya sempat tertahan karena kaget tapi buru-buru ia menormalkannya. Itu hanya Jongin. Sehun kira seseorang yang disuruh Ibunya, Sehun menjadi mudah Negative thinking jika sudah menyangkut pelarian dirinya, ia takut bodyguard suruhan ibunya tiba-tiba saja sudah berada didepannya dan menyeretnya pulang. Mengurungnya lagi di sangkar emas yang sungguh demi apapun Sehun membencinya, sangat membencinya.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya melihat reaksi Sehun tadi, ia kira Sehun akan marah-marah padanya. Tapi sehun hanya diam, dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Jongin.

"are u okay?" tanya Jongin, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan ponsel Sehun.

"I'm okay Jongin" Sehun menerima ponselnya dan menyimpannya disaku celana, ia sendiri tak menyangka Jongin akan repot-repot mengambilkannya.

Mata Jongin bergerak menelisik gerak-gerik Sehun. Sehun terlihat tak nyaman dan juga gelisah, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan pastinya bukan tentang pekerjaan. Karena sepengetahuan Jongin, pekerjaan mereka berjalan dengan sangat lancar hari ini. jadi, Jongin bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Sehun bisa terlihat gelisah seperti ini. Sehun tidak pandai menyembunyikan kegelisahannya kalau ada masalah, dan itulah yang membuat Jongin langsung mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun.

Merasa tak berhak ikut campur, Jongin beranjak hendak pergi, baru beberapa langkah ia berhenti dan berbalik untuk mengatakan niatnya tadi.

"semua staff sudah siap untuk pemotretan selanjutnya, dan kau ditunggu sekarang Sehun"

Ujarnya, Sehun hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh, ia menghembuskan nafasnya beberapa kali dengan pelan, menenangkan dirinya kemudian menyusul Jongin. Tidak akan ada yang terjadi hari ini, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja.

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

Luhan tidak nyaman dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang Kris berikan sejak tadi, mereka sudah duduk selama kurang lebih lima belas menit. Tapi selama itu juga Kris terus melihatnya dengan pandangannya sekarang, dan Luhan tau arti pandangan itu.

"sungguh Kris, aku tak berniat menculik adikmu itu, dia sendiri yang datang dan mengajakku kesini, kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan sih?" ujarnya agak kesal, sedikit takut karena Kris tak berhenti menatapnya.

"salahmu karena kau tak mengabariku sama sekali Luhan" suara Kris tenang namun penuh penekanan. Siapa yang bisa mengira dibalik sifat tenang dan wajah tampannya, Kris memiliki kemampuan mengintimidasi orang hingga orang itu tak bergerak didepannya, tapi Luhan sudah terbiasa seperti ini, terutama kalau menyangkut Sehun.

"kalau begitu aku harus menyalahkan Sehun karena tak memberiku ijin menggunakan e-mail untuk mengabarimu Kris"

Kesal. Tentu saja, Luhan benar-benar merasa jadi kambing hitam sekarang.

"kenapa menurutinya?"

"kau pikir ibumu tak menyuruh seseorang meretas e-mailmu? Sehun lebih pintar darimu ternyata" oloknya, tapi seperti diawal tadi, ekspresi Kris sama sekali tak berubah, ia masih menjaga raut wajahnya tetap angkuh dan berwibawa, ingin sekali Luhan mencubit pipinya.

"kau pikir kenapa Sehun dan Aku harus mengganti nomor telepon dan tidak mengabarimu? Seminggu tak diketahui sudah cukup baik bagi kami, lagipula aku tak ingin ibumu ikut menghukumku juga"

Kris melunak, ia merilekskan pundaknya dan bersandar pada sandaran sofa, lelah karena perjalanan dari Kanada ke Jepang. Ia berhenti menatap Luhan dan bertanya dengan lebih sopan pada Luhan, karena bagaimanapun juga Luhan lebih tua darinya.

"dia baik-baik saja?"

"cukup baik, dia sudah menemukan pekerjaan sekarang"

Luhan mengambil ponselnya yang sejak tadi bergetar dan melihat ID peneleponnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun.

"jangan bilang aku sudah disini, dia pasti terkejut-"

"dia akan tetap terkejut kalau melihatmu masih disini saat ia kembali nanti, karena pemotretan sampai malam kami harus menginap lagi, meskipun dia tidak sekamar denganku"

Kening Kris mengerut "kau tidak sekamar dengannya?"

"aku memberikannya kamar sendiri dan dia berbagi dengan Jongin"

Kerutan dikening Kris terlihat semakin nyata setelah mendengar nama Jongin disebut.

"kau bilang Jongin?"

"eum, Jongin yang dulu kau bilang manis itu, dia tinggal di Jepang selama ini dan bekerja sebagai Model amatiran, dan sudah beberapa waktu ini Kami-Sehun bekerja sama dengannya"

Kris menyebut nama Tuhan setelahnya, selain Luhan dan Sehun, Krislah yang paling tau bagaimana buruknya hubungan Jongin dan Sehun, kalau dalam kamus Kris, ia menyebutnya dengan cinta tapi benci . Bukan tanpa alasan Kris menyebutnya seperti itu, karena dibalik kekurang ajaran Sehun pada Jongin, beberapa kali Kris pernah melihatnya sengaja berjalan dibelakang Jongin setelah pulang sekolah dulu, hingga Jongin sampai dengan selamat dirumahnya. Sehun melakukan itu setelah beberapa hari sebelumnya Jongin sempat mengalami penculikan kecil.

Saat itu ada seorang laki-laki kurang waras yang memang sering berkeliaran didekat sekolah mereka, biasanya tidak mengganggu tapi suatu hari entah apa yang terjadi Sehun tiba-tiba menghampiri Kris yang menjemputnya dari arah yang berlawanan dengan cemas dan memintanya menolong jongin yang sedang dibawa paksa oleh laki-laki kurang waras itu. Kris masih ingat, Jongin menangis saat itu, tapi Sehun tak mengikutinya menolong Jongin, Kris tidak tau kemana Sehun saat itu, untungnya Kris berhasil membawa Jongin kembali tanpa harus melukai siapapun, baik jongin ataupun si laki-laki itu. Kris yang mengantarkan Jongin pulang, dan saat mereka kembali kemobil, Sehun sudah ada disana, duduk dengan earphone ditelinganya dan pura-pura tidur. Kris baru mengerti, rasa gengsinya tinggi sekali sampai-sampai tak mau Jongin tau kalau sebenarnya, ialah salat satu penyelamatnya hari itu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" tanya Kris penasaran. Rasa khawatirnya pada Sehun berubah jadi semangat saat ia mendengar Jongin bersama Sehun.

"mereka benar-benar tak berubah, kau masih bisa melihat Jongin dan Sehun yang berumur empat belas tahun, sama-sama labil dan menyebalkan"

Kris tergelak mendengarnya, dan Luhan menggerutu. Kris tidak tau betapa susahnya mengurus Sehun yang punya banyak kemauan itu.

"tapi hari ini, kau akan kaget kalau melihatnya sendiri Kris, mereka benar-benar berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Aku tak melihat sekalipun baik Sehun maupun Jongin bertengkar, mereka akur, sangat akur sampai-sampai staff kami juga keheranan"

Kris memicingkan mata, Sehun dan Jongin akur adalah hal yang tak biasa, bagaimana rasanya melihat dua orang itu akur? Rasanya tak mungkin, meski Kris juga berharap mereka akur.

"kau akan melihatnya nanti"

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

Sehun langsung mengemas peralatan fotonya setelah sesi foto terakhir mereka berakhir, ia berpamitan pada beberapa staff dan segera menuju hotel, lebih tepatnya kamar Luhan. Sejak tadi, Luhan tak muncul sekedar untuk mengawasi jalannya pemotretan, bahkan telepon Sehun masih diabaikannya dan Sehun jadi khawatir. Khawatir kalau kalau Luhan sudah ditemukan oleh suruhan ibunya kemudian disandera dan ponselnya disita. Pikiran Sehun kacau, ia jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah melibatkan Luhan lagi.

Sesampainya didepan kamar yang disewa Luhan, Sehun langsung mengetuk pintunya dengan agak keras, masa bodoh kalau itu mengganggu penghuni kamar lainnya. Ketukan ketiga, pintu baru terbuka dan Sehun langsung menghela nafas lega melihat Luhan. Ia masuk begitu saja dan agak mendorong Luhan saat memasuki kamar Luhan.

"hey, ada apa?" tanya Luhan penasaran, sebenarnya ia sudah tau apa yang terjadi pada Sehun sekarang, tapi mungkin lebih baik kalau Luhan berpura-pura tidak tau. "hyung, suruhan Ibuku sudah tau aku ada disini dan-"

Kata-kata Sehun terhenti, saat matanya menangkap siluet tubuh yang sangat dikenalnya sedang berdiri didekat jendela, posisinya membelakangi mereka dan menoleh bersamaan dengan perkataan Sehun yang terhenti tadi. Kening Sehun mengerut bingung, ia memalingkan wajahnya pada Luhan, menatapnya dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan.

"dia sampai tiga jam yang lalu" jelas Luhan, hanya itu. Sejenak Sehun berpikir, tiga jam yang lalu bukankah waktu yang sama dengan telepon yang diterimanya dari petugas hotel, bahwa ada yang mencarinya di Hotel dan mengaku sebagai keluarganya. Sehun kira itu suruhan Ibunya.

"jadi… itu Kris hyung?"

"ey, kau tidak merindukanku huh?"

Sehun agak terkejut mendengar suara Kris, mengabaikan pertanyaannya tadi yang belum dijawab Luhan, Sehun beranjak menghampiri Kris dan Kris sudah membuka tangannya, meminta pelukan dari Sehun yang dibalasnya dengan tawa mengejek, tapi Sehun akhirnya memeluknya.

"kau seharusnya mengabariku, aku hampir jantungan saat ibu bilang kalau kau kabur lagi"

Pelukan mereka terlepas dan mereka beranjak untuk duduk, diiukuti oleh Luhan dibelakangnya.

"jantungan? Hyung, sejak kapan kau berubah jadi hiperbolis seperti ini? bukan sekali dua kali aku kabur"

"tapi biasanya, kurang dari dua hari kau sudah dikurung lagi, dan ibu memberitahuku kalau kau sudah kabur hingga seminggu,kau tau? Aku langsung menghubungi beberapa detektif untuk mencarimu, tenang saja ibu tidak ada kaitannya dalam hal ini"

Buru-buru Kris menjelaskan saat Sehun tadi hendak memprotes ketika Kris memberitahukan bahwa ia meminta detektif untuk mencarinya.

"jadi yang tadi pagi mencariku, itu kau? "

Kris mengangguk, ia menyesap kopinya yang tadi dibuatkan oleh Luhan.

Sehun lega. Setidaknya pikiran buruknya tidak terjadi, untung saja itu Kris, jadi Sehun tak perlu repot untuk buru-buru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan memesan tiket penerbangan, yang sebenarnya Sehun sendiri tidak tau mau kemana lagi. Lagipula pekerjaannya belum selesai, masih ada beberapa hal yang harus dilakukannya dan lusa ia juga harus bertemu dengan kliennya. Dengan kata lain, Sehun masih harus tinggal lebih lama.

"meskipun pelarianmu ini terbilang sedikit berhasil, tapi lebih baik kau berhati-hati. Kurasa ibu mengganti detektif yang lama karena tidak berhasil menemukanmu"

"kalau begitu kenapa hyung tidak bilang saja kalau aku mungkin saja di Kanada, Hyung bilang kalau tidak sengaja bertemu denganku disana tapi kemudian hilang kontak denganku dan-"

"Sehun ah" Kris menyela, ia menatap adiknya agak heran. Sehun jadi cerewet, biasanya Sehun hanya akan bilang kalau Kris bisa mengurus hal itu untuknya.

"ibu tidak sebodoh itu untuk mudah percaya padaku, ibu tau aku mendukungmu jadi mana mungkin dengan mudahnya ibu percaya aku membocorkan keberadaanmu" Sehun mengangkat alisnya, kenapa ia lupa hal ini? sebenarnya sejak tadi pikiran Sehun masih belum terlalu tertata jadi Sehun tidak terlalu sadar apa yang dibicarakannya.

"dan, kudengar dari Luhan, kau bekerja sama dengan Jongin dan kalian satu kamar?"

"hum, hanya sebuah ketidak sengajaan, dan aku satu kamar dengannya karena terpaksa kalau saja Luhan hyung tidak menempatkan Jongin disana, kalau bisa aku pindah kamar saja tapi karena budget yang tipis kurasa tidak apa-apa sekamar untuk sementara" Kris menganggukkan kepalanya, ia melirik Luhan yang sedang menahan tawa. Sehun tidak tau kalau Kris sudah mendengar semuanya dari Luhan.

"kurasa itu bagus, kalian bisa sedikit berbaikan untuk sementara"

"hum"

"aku akan tinggal untuk beberapa waktu disini, jadi sempatkan waktumu untuk menemaniku"

"no, aku khawatir ibu-"

"ibu tidak tau aku di Jepang Sehun. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun tentang kepergianku ke sini"

Sehun menimbang sesaat, memikirkan baik dan buruknya. Kemudian ia mengangguk, sudah beberapa lama ini ia dan Kris jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama jadi mungkin ini bisa jadi kesempatan bagus.

"ah, dan juga aku ingin bertemu Jongin"

Kenapa jadi dia?

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

 **hunkai**

Sehun mengawasi Kris dan Jongin dari sudut matanya, ia berdiri agak jauh dari mereka, sengaja. Berpura-pura sibuk dengan kameranya, Tapi sejak tadi mata Sehun tak pernah lepas mengawasi dua orang itu. Jongin terlihat tertawa, entah apa yang Kris katakan padanya. Tadi, saat Sehun membawa Kris menemui Jongin di kamar, Jongin langsung berteriak senang saat matanya menangkap sosok Kris dibelakang Sehun, seperti lama tak bertemu, Jongin memeluknya dan mengatakan suatu hal panjang lebar. Malas mengganggu akhirnya Sehun memilih keluar dari kamar dan tetap dibalkon.

Kris memang memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan Jongin, tidak seperti dengan Sehun yang lebih sering beradu dengan Jongin. Jongin selalu terlihat antusias jika sudah berada didekat Kris, seakan semua tingkah buruknya pada Sehun menghilang begitu saja, diganti sikap sok manis dan sok cari perhatian, Sehun tidak terlalu menyukainya. Mereka mengobrol banyak hal, mungkin sudah satu jam lebih mereka mengobrol disana, melupakan Sehun yang menunggu Kris. Sebelumnya Kris sudah mengajak Sehun untuk makan bersama setelah menemui Jongin, tapi sepertinya Kris lupa.

"hyung, aku sudah lapar"

Ucapnya agak keras, dua orang yang sedang asyik berbincang itu menoleh, satunya menatap sebal dan satunya lagi tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jongin, kau sudah makan malam?"

Jongin menggeleng, ia sampai lupa kalau sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam, berbicara dengan Kris selalu saja membuatnya lupa waktu. Kris orang yang sangat menyenangkan dan juga humoris menurutnya, sangat berbeda jika Jongin berbicara dengan Sehun.

"mau bergabung?"

Sehun sedikit kurang menyukai ide Kris yang mengajak Jongin bergabung dengan mereka, karena Sehun tau kalau mereka berdua sudah bersama maka Sehunlah yang akan diacuhkan, mereka seperti memiliki dunia sendiri yang sulit untuk Sehun pahami, obrolan mereka selalu menjalar kemana-mana dan tidak jelas, selalu ada saja yang dibicarakan. Sehun merasa kesal sendiri melihat mereka sangat akrab, padahal Jongin lebih dulu mengenalnya tapi kenapa malah jadi lebih dekat dengan Kris?

Sehun makan dalam diam, sementara Kris dan Jongin masih mengobrol disela makan mereka. Benar-benar tidak peka.

"sehun"

sehun hanya melirik saat Kris memanggilnya, dan Kris paham sekarang kenapa Sehun sangat diam. Ia tersenyum kecil kemudian meletakkan sendok dan garpunya.

"ah, masih banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang"

Salah satu alis Sehun terangkat mendengar ucapan itu, Jongin juga terlihat tidak rela saat Kris berdiri dari kursinya.

"kita ngobrol kapan-kapan, Sehun aku tinggal dulu"

Sehun tidak mengindahkannya, ia membiarkan saja Kris pergi. Sekarang hanya tinggal ia dan Jongin, berdua. Kris memesan tempat yang khusus jadi tempat mereka berjauhan dengan ruang makan utama. Setelah Kris pergi, baik Jongin maupun Sehun sama-sama makan dalam diam.

"eumm..Sehun"

Panggil Jongin dengan ragu.

"hm"

"kau pasti punya nomor Kris Hyung kan? Boleh aku minta?"

Jongin tidak menyadari bagaimana raut wajah Sehun mengeras mendengar permintaannya.

"kau bisa minta sendiri padanya"

"aku lupa tadi"

"aku tidak punya"

"mana mungkin, kau itu adiknya"

Sehun menghembuskan naffasnya dengan kesal kemudian menyudahi makannya, ia menatap Jongin tidak suka.

"dengar Kim Jongin, hanya karena aku adiknya bukan berarti aku harus punya kontaknya"

"eiyy,kau itu pelit sekali sih"

"bukan masalah pelit tidaknya, tapi aku benar-benar tidak punya bodoh"

Sehun jujur sebenarnya, karena ia memakai nomor baru selama di Jepang dan ia tak menyimpan nomor Kris sama sekali. Ia hanya menyimpan beberapa kontak yang dianggapnya penting selama ia tinggal di Jepang, lagipula hal itu demi meminimalisir kemungkinan Ibunya menyadap ponsel Kris. Ibunya akan melakukan apapun demi menemukannya, jadi Sehun tidak heran kalau Kris ikut kena getahnya.

Jongin mencebik kesal, ia juga menyudahi makan malamnya kemudian berdiri hendak pergi.

"kau mau kemana?"

"kembali kekamar"

Sehun segera menahan tangannya saat Jongin beranjak.

"apa lagi?"

"temani aku jalan-jalan sebentar"

"tidak mau, aku lelah"

"sebentar saja"

Sehun keras kepala, itu adalah salah satu sifat yang membuat Jongin sebal padanya. Berhadapan dengan Sehun seperti berhadapan dengan Raja yang sulit ditolak permintaannya, seharusnya tadi Jongin tetap menolak diajak Sehun, tapi dengan kurang ajarnya anak itu malah menyeretnya kepantai. Tadinya ia kesal setengah mati tapi perasaan itu perlahan hilang seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang menyusuri pasir pantai. Mereka berdua bertelanjang kaki, berjalan berdampingan dan saling diam untuk beberapa saat. Jongin tidak peduli apakah ada hal yang ingin Sehun katakan padanya atau tidak, ia terlalu menikmati angin pantai yang membelai kulitnya.

Entah sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir Jongin menyusuri pantai sesantai ini, karena sejak kemarin ia hanya disibukkan dengan pemotretan dan tak sempat untuk sekedar mengagumi keindahan pantai. Dan sekarang, rasanya benar-benar menakjubkan. Mimpinya serasa menjadi kenyataan. Berjalan menyusuri pantai, dengan telapak kakinya yang menyentuh pasir tanpa perantara dan seseorang yang menemaninya.

"jongin…"

Panggil Sehun, setelah beberapa menit hanya terdiam dan bergelut dengan pikirannya.

"kenapa?"

"kau pernah berpikir tidak, kenapa kita selalu bertengkar?"

Jongin mendengus geli, ia sendiri tidak tau jawabannya. Masalah mereka hanya hal-hal kecil dan tidak ada hal besar sampai harus membuat mereka berdua saling benci sebenarnya.

"kurasa karena kita sama-sama menyebalkan"

"kau kan yang selalu memancingku"

"kapan? Kau yang membuatku kesal duluan"

"itu karena kau membuatku kesal"

"kapan aku melakukannya?"

Sehun sudah membuka mulutnya, hendak menjawab tapi kemudian urung. Ia membuang nafasnya dengan cepat kemudian menghentikan langkahnya dan duduk, mau tak mau Jongin ikut duduk juga.

"kenapa kita tidak berteman?" tanya Sehun

"kau yakin kita bisa?" Sehun mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, ditanya malah balik bertanya. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, apa mereka memang bisa menjadi teman? Rasanya kemungkinan untuk menjadi teman kecil. Mereka jarang bertemu dan sekalinya bertemu selalu saja berdebat.

"seburuk itukah?"

Kening Jongin berkerut, Sehun terlihat aneh hari ini, dia terlihat… baik? Mungkin, karena Jongin sendiri merasa hari ini Sehun sedang tidak menyebalkan. Apa yang terjadi sampai membuat membuat Sehun berubah hanya dalam waktu semalam? Kemarin, Sehun masih orang yang menyebalkan dan banyak bicara. Hari ini, Sehun lebih baik padanya. Apa karena kejadian semalam?

"kita bisa melakukannya perlahan Sehun, bukan tidak mungkin kita akan berteman" ujar Jongin

Ia tidak tau saja kalau kalimatnya tadi berhasil menghangatkan hati Sehun. Setidaknya, Sehun masih boleh berharap bukan?

Aku tau aku lama banget ngilang, salahin otakku yang susah banget nginget email sama pw akun sendiri

Jadi, masih mau lanjut atau discontinue?

Janji fast update kalo review nya bagus


End file.
